


The Contest

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Kid Sam, M/M, Shy Castiel, YouTuber Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a singer on YouTube and Castiel is a fan of his. When Dean holds a contest, Castiel enters his video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel James Novak is your average high school kid. He has decent grades, hates to get up for school in the mornings, and at least attempts to do his homework. Oh, and one more thing......he's obsessed with YouTube.

See, he was bored (like always) so he started looking up gaming videos. You say 'oh that's not so bad', well you're right it's not. But when you reach  the point you would watch anything that's when it's a problem. So the gaming videos went to GTA RIL to crackheads gone wild to people dancing to people singing.

And this is where his obsession hit a turning point. He was going through singing videos and telling himself 'just one more'. Thus, he clicks on the one more and his whole YouTube experience changes.

There's this guy on there whose name was Dean and first off he is so unbelievably attractive Cas stares at him for a full on minute. Also, the thought that this guy might be one of those pretty boy types that just think they can sing because they look good. 

Then he starts the video.

**_"Hey my little baby pies, it's Dean. Um, I've been getting a lot of request to do 'Worry by Jack Garratt' and I listened to it and decided......I will do it to please my little baby pies. So, here it goes."_ **

And then there was a jump cut that had him sitting there listening to the melody. Cas thinks he may have heard it once, but isn't sure. As he tries to figure out if he has or not, Dean starts to sing.

By the end of it Cas is questioning his life. How is it fair that someone can be so attractive and can sing? Dean's voice is deep with a slight gruff, but when he sings it's soft and soothing.

Over the course of a year Castiel watches Dean's videos religiously. He knows that Dean's voice has got even deeper and gruffer. And he knows that Dean has a little brother who is 4 years old and that Dean himself is in high school. Every now and then Dean would do a cute little video with Sam.

So it wasn't a surprise to him when he sung 'you are my sunshine' with Sam bouncing around in his chair. But towards the end is when a surprise actually came.

_**"Hey guys, Sam and I have decided to do a contest." Sam nods eagerly. "We would like for you guys to submit singing vids for us and whoever we choose will get to hang out with-" "US!" "Thanks for that Sammy." "Your welcome." Dean pulls Sam into his lap when he jumps down out of his chair. "Sammy, what are you doin'? We're not done yet." "I wanted to give them a kiss." "Well, can you wait until we're done to give them a kiss?" "Yeah." "Alright, um, the rest of the info is in the description box below. Point down there for me Sammy." "Down here?" "Yeah, that's great, couldn't have done if better myself. Okay Sammy, are you ready for your kiss?" Sam slides out of Dean's lap with an excited, "yeah ". There's a jump cut to Sam looking slightly up at the camera and Dean's knee in the corner of the shot. "Thank you for watching my big brother videos. And, um, yeah that's it." Sam kisses the lenses and looks at Dean.** _

_**There's another jump cut to where Dean is by himself, but he's still sitting on the floor. "I just wanted to second what Sammy said. And also about this contest; to those of you who submit and don't get picked, please, I can't stress this enough, please don't try to down others. Just because I don't pick you doesn't mean I don't think you can't sing. It will just be something about the person that I'm drawn too. Another thing I ask is that you guys have fun while making these videos. You can be as creative as you want. That's all, so have a nice day or week. Until next time, little baby pies." Dean signs off with his signature wink.** _

After the video ends Cas sits there thinking about the contest. It's his first and, who knows, only chance to meet Dean. Cas sits there so long his two older siblings, Anna and Gabriel, walk into his room. 

"Uh oh, what's going on, Cassie?" Gabe says as he sits on Cas' bed.

Both Anna and Gabe knows about his obsession with Dean, but all of them know it's an actual crush on the YouTuber that Cas won't admit too.

"Dean is having a contest and whoever wins gets to hang out with him and his brother for a whole day."

"Well, what's stopping you for entering the contest?" Anna says sitting on the floor by his computer chair.

"I can't sing." Cas mumbles looking down at his lap.

Gabe and Anna share a look. "Cassie, you act like no one hears you when you sing in the shower and in your bedroom." Cas looks at both siblings with a blush upon his cheeks.

"Yeah Cas, we know how much you like watching Dean's videos and you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you didn't at least try to meet him."

Cas nodded his head in agreement with Anna. He does know he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let this chance slip away. And apparently the walls of the bathroom and his bedroom aren't as thick as he thought they were. He hasn't sung in front of any one before because he doesn't think he sounds even remotely good. Since he hit puberty he's developed a deep voice with a gravel that has progressed along with his age.

"So, what do you need us to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics aren't supposed to be that way and I'm really frustrated about that. But, please enjoy this chapter, lovies.

Anna, Gabe, and Cas all ran around getting things ready for the video. Cas loudly pacing the hallway going over the song and Anna and Gabe running around the living room setting things up. They decided to have a homey type of video; so, they weren't going to go all out with decorations.

When Cas walked into the living room Gabe was tuning his guitar and Anna was setting up the camera.

"Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Cas sighs sitting on the couch. Anna starts the camera before she sits down with her brothers.

"H-hi I'm C-castiel. Ugh, never mind, forget it, this is stupid." He says burying his head in his hands. Cas feels so stupid for thinking he even remotely has a chance to win this contest. Might as well stop now before he gets his hopes high.

"Cassie, come on you only got three words out and we literally just started, you can't quit now." Gabe says putting his guitar down.

Cas pulled his head out of his hands to glare at Gabriel. "Did you not notice I developed a speech impediment on two out of three of those words?"

"Hey, don't get snappy with Gabe he's trying to help you." Cas hangs his head at Anna's motherly words. "Cas, you can't just get frustrated when things aren't going you way. You just think of another way to get around it. We have all the time in the world to help you with this. If you want we could do it another day, because you just found out today and if you feel rushed just tell us to slow down, alright?"

Anna watches as he sinks her words in while she rubs his back.

"I'm sorry Gabe. I don't feel rushed it's just that out of all of the people who will enter, who's to say he'll pick me? There will be so many girls that are gonna be dolled up and boobs out, so they'll have a greater chance of getting picked."

"Cassie, your right. Who's to say you'll get picked? But, who's to say you can't at least try? You are lil' bro. It doesn't matter about all those chicks who will enter. What matters is that you gave it your best try. Like Anna said we have all the time in the world to help you with this. And she's gonna edit it so if you screw up she'll make you look good." Cas chuckles at his last statement. "So, do you wanna start again?"

Cas looks at both of his siblings and notes their encouraging smiles. "Yeah, I'm ready." Gabe picks his guitar back up and settles it onto his lap. With his newly found source of bravery he looks back at the camera. "Hi, I'm Castiel and these are my older siblings Anna and Gabriel." Anna does a small wave and Gabe salutes. "I-I," he clears his throat, "I will be singing 'Riptide by Vance Joy'." Cas clears his throat again while Gabe plays the opening cords of the song.

_I was scared of dentists and the dark I was scared of pretty boys and starting conversations Oh, all my friends are turning green You're the magician's assistant in their dream_

_Oh, oh, and they come unstuck_

Anna starts to clap an upbeat rhythm with her hand: clap, double clap, clap, double clap.

_Baby, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong_

She pauses the rhythm.

_There's this movie that I think you'll like This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City This cowboy's running from himself And he's been living on the highest shelf_

_Oh, oh, and they come unstuck_

Starts the beat again.

_Baby, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong_

She changes the rhythm of the beat to: clap, clap.

_I just wanna, I just wanna know If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay I just gotta, I just gotta know I can't have it, I can't have it any other way I swear he's destined for the screen Closest thing to Channing Tatum that you've ever seen, oh_

Anna's claps get softer along with Cas' voice, but switches back to the original.

_Baby, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong_

Her claps go back to the original volume also along with Cas' voice.

_Oh baby, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong_

_Oh baby, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong And I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong_

Anna let's her beat die down: clap, double clap, clap......double clap......clap.....double clap. And Gabe slowly stops playing his guitar.

Cas sits there with the biggest smile on his face as well as his brother and sister. "Thank you for taking the time out and looking at our video." Anna gets up to turn the camera off.

"Baby bro, that was great. There's not a chance in hell you won't win this contest." Gabe said joining Anna by the camera.

"Thanks Gabe. I hope so."

"Do you wanna see the video before I edit it?"

Cas' nerves come back, "no, I-I don't wanna see it. Not until the contest is over." He tries to make his way towards his bedroom walking past until a hand grabs his arm.

"Why don't you wanna see it Cas?" Anna questions curiously after Gabe takes his hand off of Cas' arm.

"Because if I see it then I'll want to redo it or not send it in at all. Which reminds me. Can one of you send it to him for me?" Cas says with a blush filling his cheeks.

"Yeah, we'll give it to your boyfriend for you." Gabe laughs as Anna hits his shoulder and Cas scurries away.

Cas closes his bedroom door and leans his head against it. This is so crazy, he can't believe he's actually doing this. If only he had a friend to call and talk too. At school he sticks to himself since he doesn't like drama and in return no one messes with him. Cas just can't help but to feel slightly alone right now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Cas was doing his algebra 2 homework when Gabriel burst into the room and sat in Cas' computer chair. Ignoring Gabe's behavior like most times Cas continues to do his homework.

Anna walks into the room way more calmly than Gabe. "Hey Cas, put that away for a sec." Anna says sitting on the bed next to him.

"Why?"

"Because Dean posted today and if you don't recall what he said in his last video, 'the next vid I post will be about the contest winner'." Anna says gathering Cas' stuff and putting it on the foot of the bed.

To be honest he already knew Dean posted because the notification on his phone went off telling him. That was about an hour ago. Cas hasn't watched it because he's scared of the results. He's tried not to think about the contest since they shot their video. He knows he shouldn't be disappointed when they don't win because he's never won anything in his life.

Gabe takes the laptop off of the desk and comes over to the bed. The two older siblings trap Cas between them when he starts to squirm. "Cassie, relax and just watch the video." Gabe full-screen's it and starts it.

_**"Hey little baby pies, we all know what today is. Let's just jump right into it. I have the winner written down somewhere." Dean starts looking around his room. Sam walks in with a paper that has coloring all over it. While Dean is looking for the paper Sam climbs into the chair and holds his drawing up. It's just a bunch crayon scrabbled on the paper except the name in the middle; Angel_3. There's a jump cut and Dean is sitting in the chair and Sam is playing with little green soldiers in the background. "That actually worked out better than I thought. As you could see the winner is Angel_3 and actually I wanted to show the video. So if you don't want it shown um, I could just take it out that's not a problem. After the video I will explain why I liked it so much."** _

Cas is kind of having an internal freak out. Who's Angel_3? He doesn't know how Anna and Gabe sent in the video because he never asked. He looks down in acceptance of his loss.

 ** _"Hi, I'm Castiel..."_**  

Cas snaps his head up as he hears his voice. This has to be a joke. Gabe must be playing a cruel joke right now. He looks at both siblings to see huge smiles on their faces as they watch the video. Cas looks back at the screen and he can't help but notice they all look so happy.

**_"So, I will now tell you why I liked it so much. What really pops out in the video is how well they sync together and how all of them looked really happy. All of you know how big I am about family and the fact that they worked so great together really stood out to me. I think Sammy even had something to say. Give me a sec." Jump cut; Sam is sitting on Dean's lap with his soldiers in his hands. "Sammy, what did you think of the video we picked for the contest winner?" Sam does a adorable thinking face. "I like them." "Is that all you had to say?" "One of their eyes looked like honey. And the other two had sky eyes." "Well, there you have it. Angel_3, my contact info is in the description. Please get in touch as soon as possible. Until next time little baby pies." Signs off with a wink._ **

The three of them sat there in silence. Until Gabriel spoke up. "So, are you gonna talk to your boyfriend or..."

Cas goes pink and grumbles, "he's not my boyfriend."

"I think you should do it though Cas." Anna says with an encouraging smile.

"I don't think that's su- Gabriel why do you already have Skype up?" Cas says staring at the computer screen.

"'Cause lil' bro, we're gonna talk to your boyfriend." Gabe says typing in chat.

"Are you talking to him?!?"

"Damn right I am. Anna there should be something in your inbox he wants us to use as a password." He says like he does stuff like this everyday. _Oh, no problem, I'll just talk to my brother's youtube crush that he won't admit too._

"Got it." She leans over Cas to type it in.

In Cas' mind everything went in slow motion. The call popped up on the screen and Gabe pressed accept. The screen was filled with light brown spiky hair that looked soft if you ran your fingers through it. Then, the head raised and the hair was replaced with a face. Tan skin with freckles that were noticeable across his nose and the upper parts of his cheeks. Emerald eyes that Cas has dreamed about countless of times. And full plush lips Cas has questioned the softness of.

As a way of greeting Gabe says,"what was up with the 'password'?"

**_"Oh, um, I had people trying to claim they were you guys. So, I just had to make sure."_ **

"That's reasonable." Anna says with an approving nod. "Oh, and sorry about Gabe he has no manners."

"Hey, I have more manners than you." Gabe jokes back.

Cas is still staring at the screen. He wants to say something, but the words are stuck in his throat. He hears all of them talking, but their words aren't processing. He really should say something and not just sit here like an idiot. _Come on you can do it, let's go Cas just think of him as anoth-_ "HI!"

Dean, Anna, and Gabe all stop talking and look at him. Cas buries his tomato face in his hands.

**_Dean chuckles. "Hey Cas, how are you?"_ **

Cas slowly looks up at the screen and mumbles, "sorry, I'm good. What a-about you?" _Oh god, he probably thinks I'm stupid._

**_"I'm doin' pretty great today, thanks. By the way, do you have a singing channel by any chance?" Dean says looking directly into Cas' eyes._ **

"No, I don't." He replies softly.

**_"Well, I think you should." Dean gives him a gentle smile._ **

Cas feels so warm on the inside, right now. Like he drunk a cup of hot chocolate on a winter's day. He's face is probably still red from blurting out earlier, but his cheeks feel little bit warmer than the rest of his face.

It's surprisingly easy to talk to Dean. Another ten minutes in Sam walks into the room.

**_"Dean?"_ **

**_"Yeah Sammy?"_ **

**_"I can't find my soldiers."_ **

**_Dean backs away from the computer. "You can't find you're soldiers?" Sam shakes his head. "Well, Sammy let's see here." Dean gets up and starts to look around his room. When he gets to his green bed spread he slightly shakes it. "Look, here they are Sammy." Sam skips over to the bed and climbs on top to play with his soldiers. Dean walks back to the computer, "sorry about that guys."_ **

"He's so cute." Cas says.

**_Dean chuckles, "yeah, he is, isn't he?"_ **

Cas' mind short circuits as he realizes he said that out loud, but luckily enough Dean thought he was talking about Sam. 30 minutes later their dad, Michael, pokes his head in. "Hey guys, me and your mom needs to talk to you."

They say bye to Dean and Dean says bye to them.

Together, they make their way towards the living room with smiles on their faces. Their mom, Hannah, was sitting in one of the chairs that faced the couch and their dad the other.

"What's going down daddy-o?" Gabe says once their all seated.

 Michael looks at all of his children. "Well, I got a job offer and me and your mother have decided that I should take it."

"That's great dad." Anna says happily as her bothers nod.

"We aren't done yet." Hannah says.

"We will be moving to another state after the three of you get out for summer."

Cas honestly doesn't care there's nothing here for him anyway except his family. But Gabe and Anna not so much..... mostly Anna.

"NO! I can't leave friends dad. Where are we even moving? Can I stay here? Please, you can't just-"

"Anna Julie Novak, calm down. You and Gabriel are graduating anyway. How many of those people you call friends will actually be there after you guys graduate?" Hannah says in her motherly tone.

Anna hangs her head down and mumbles out, "I don't know."

"How will I find another candy store as awesome as the one down the street?" Gabe says with 100% seriousness.

"Gabe, you will find another candy store. I can assure you of that." Michael says with an amused smile.

"Castiel, is there anything you're worried about?" Hannah asks him.

"What state are we going too?"

Michael and Hannah share a look, "Lawrence, Kansas."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lawrence, Kansas; Castiel can deal with that. As long as they're not moving to another country because then he would probably have to learn another language and go to school. _One thing at a time, please._  It will just be an six to eight hour drive. His only worry is how Gabriel will entertain himself for so long. After thinking about this move his mind goes back to Dean. They never discussed any of the specifics of the meet up. That's how Cas finds himself clicking onto Skype four days later. And no it didn't take him four days to remember, he did that in an hour after the moving situation. It took him four days to build up courage to talk to Dean alone.

He was packing things around his room putting what little things he had into boxes. Cas wasn't big on having a lot of material items, as long as he his laptop he was straight... Then at once he couldn't distract himself for the Skype call any longer. He said, "fuck it" and sat down in his desk chair.

Now, as he waits for Dean to answer the call he plays with a cartoon bumblebee plush he's had since elementary. That also means Cas wasn't paying attention.

_**"How long have you had that?"** _

Cas' grip tightens on the plush toy as he slowly looks up at the screen. He's not met with the judging eyes he thought he would receive, but instead with curious slightly amused ones. "Since elementary." Cas mumbles with a pink dust upon his cheeks.

Dean thoughtfully nods with a slight grin staring at Castiel. **_"I gotta say Cas, I didn't think we'd ever get to talk again, since you were kinda antsy last time."_**

He's not gonna lie he didn't think so either, but look at that he proved them both wrong. "Sorry, I suppose I was nervous to speak with you." Cas says still playing with the bumblebee.

 ** _"Cas, I'm just your average Joe. There's no need to be nervous around me I can assure you of that."_** Cas looks down at the keyboard and nods at the gentleness in Dean's voice. _**"I'm guessing you didn't just call me up just to chat. If you did that's totally fine because I actually like your voice. It's gravelly, but smooth at the same time, ya know?"**_

Cas feels his entire face light up both with a smile and a blush. He's never actually really liked his voice to be honest, so he never really talks much. "Thanks, but you are right. Um, I noticed during our first call we never discussed what we were supposed too."

Dean sits up in his chair wide eyed. _**"Oh shit, we didn't talk about that stuff. Hold on let me get some paper."**  _Dean goes to the left of the screen for two minutes and returns with a pen and paper. _**"Alright, I'm ready."**_

Cas laughs lightly, "isn't the hang out your idea?"

_**"Well Cas, I think you may have a point there, cowboy. Okay, how about we start with where you live then we can work around that?"** _

_Oh crap._ That didn't even cross his mind. Of course he would have to move in a time like this. "About that we're moving when school ends and that's not that far away, so we're packing now."

 ** _"That's no problem. We could wait for you to move if that works best for_ _you."_** Dean says all nonchalant.

"Are you sure?" Cas asks shyly still clutching his bumblebee.

 _ **"Cas, look at me."**_ He removes his eyes from the plush toy. _**"I am positive that I am fine with that. Don't forget that you are the one who spent time doing that video to send in. Capisce?"**_ Cas nods with a small smile. **_"Now, I don't want this conversation to end just yet. So, if you don't mind me asking were are y'all moving too?"_**

"My parents told us we are moving to Lawrence, Kansas."

Dean makes an intrigued noise and smirks. _**"I hear that place isn't so bad, not much to do, but it's not so bad."**_

Cas nods it seems like that the only thing he can do. "Yeah, Gabe and Anna weren't too happy about us moving. Gabe was worried about finding another candy shop and Anna was worried about friends."

**_"Hm, and that's another thing I wanted to ask about. Do you all have the same parents?"_ **

Cas laughs, Dean's not the first person to ask that about their family. "My mother, Hannah, had Gabriel with someone else before she met my dad, Michael. Then the two of them had me and I take after my father. After that my parents adopted Anna, but Gabe and her are the same age."

 ** _"Well, that explains the different hair colors."_** Dean chuckles. He is right Anna has fiery red hair, Gabe has blonde hair, and Cas has messy dark brown hair.

"Was your hair ever as dark as Sam's?" Cas asks curiously. There's no way he's letting this bumblebee go since Dean's cool with it.

 ** _"No actually. When I was younger my hair was blonde but the older I got the darker it got and now it's this light brown color. And Sammy, he's had dark hair since the day he was born. He won't let anyone cut it either that's why it's in his eyes all the time."_** He says with an fond smile.

Cas laughs and covers his mouth with the bumblebee. He doesn't like to fully smile all that much because his mouth sorta goes to the side and it makes it look like he has a crooked smile; so, he covers it anytime he can. Dean looks at him with calculating eyes. They stare at each other and it doesn't get weird like it should, it's just peaceful.

 _ **"I feel sort of left out since you have that bumblebee. I think I need to go get something now."**_ Dean leave the screen for the second time. When he sits back down he slowly brings up a brown teddy bear with a light blue shirt on that reads 'I WUV HUGZ'. It's one of the cutest things Cas has ever seen and makes him smile even harder. **_"I've had this little guy since probably the age of three. They tried to pass it down to Sammy, but I was having none of it."_**

Speaking of the little cutie he pushes Dean's door open and runs straight to him. **_"Hey Sammy. What's up?" "Momma, said dinner's ready." "Okay, buddy. I'll down in a minute. Wanna say 'hi' to Cas?"_** Cas sees Sam lean on Dean's leg while looking at himself on Dean's computer screen. _**"Hi Cas!"**_ Then he runs out of the room. Dean chuckles and shakes his head. **_"Well, I guess that means I gotta go, Casanova."_** He says looking a little put off.

Cas holds in his pout and looks at the time on his phone. It's actually dinner time for him too. "It was nice talking to you, Dean."

Dean looks fondly at Cas. **_"It was nice to talk to you too, Cas. Don't be a stranger. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_** Cas gives Dean a nod and Dean waves his teddy bear's arm. Not able to resist Cas waves his own companions arm. And they log off.

Dean is an extremely friendly person, Cas doesn't even know him personally and he makes him feel relaxed without even trying. Cas goes through the rest of his day after the call and his siblings notice something's up with him, but they don't ask.

Cas just puts what Dean told him at the end of the call on replay in his mind. 

_**"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."** _

But Cas is hoping it will go farther than a 'beautiful friendship'.


	5. Chapter 5

Days turn into weeks and within those weeks Cas and Dean talk on an every other day basis. Gabe and Anna graduate high school and they even rub it in Castiel's face. Not that he blames them they were super excited about graduating.

They pack their U-Haul a few days after the last day of school. Cas tells Dean this and he tells him happy travels.

While on the road Cas watches Dean's videos even though he's seen all of them. Sometimes when they were on Skype Dean would tell Cas what song he would sing next. Or he would share a bit of what he's already recorded. Sometimes he would edit his videos while they were talking. Cas asked him how he did it when they were on Skype and in response Dean held up laptop and told him he just uses that one for videos. 

Unsurprisingly Gabe ate candy for two hours and then slept for two more because they stopped since Anna had to use the restroom. He tried to bother Cas while he was watching his videos, but said something along the lines of not wanting to come between him and his man. That made Cas blush and mumble out a 'he's not my man'.

The rest of the time was spent with Gabriel singing annoyingly along with the radio. Anna Snapchating her friends and his mom focusing on the road with their dad following behind in the U-Haul.

After three more hours they pull up to a two story house. The house itself is dark red and it has a porch with white support beams. Leading up to the house is a cobblestone sidewalk with bushes on either side. Hannah opens the door and the kids jet off to pick their rooms. There's one room down stairs and three up top. Two face each other, but the third one is directly down the hall. Cas walks to it while Gabe and Anna bark at each other about which room of the two is bigger and who should get it. Cas opens the door of the last room and takes in the window that looks over the backyard and how small but comfy the room looks.

He goes back down the steps to see his dad already bringing stuff into the house. It doesn't take the four of them long to get everything into the house. While Michael turns in the U-Haul the rest of them unpack. Anna and Gabe unpack their rooms while Cas helps his mom downstairs in the kitchen.

"Are you excited to be out of school?" Hannah asks him while placing cups in the cabinet.

"Yeah, I don't have any homework until I go back to school. So, that's a plus." He says breaking down some boxes their done with.

Hannah nods thoughtfully. "How do you feel about starting the school year at a new school?"

Cas hasn't actually thought about starting school in a new place. To be honest he doesn't really care because who's to say this school year won't go like every other school year. "I'm up for new adventures." He says with a forced smile.

His mom laughs and they get back to work. Michael comes back and the three of them start on the living room. Cas is told to get his siblings so they can help unpack down stairs, but when he looks into Anna's room she's sleep with her phone next to her head. When he looks into Gabe's room he's in the same position as Anna except there's candy wrappers around him.

He tells his parents this and they tell him to get some sleep too. Cas carries his boxes up the stairs to his room and when he's done he starts to unpack in there. He doesn't have a bed, none of them do. His parents decided to buy new ones the next day.

Cas' room is all unpacked and his boxes are broken down by his door ready to be taken down when he hears the door bell. Walking down the steps for the tenth time that day he finds his parents asleep on the couch cuddled together. He gets to the door and out of the corner of his eye he sees his desk, Cas reminds himself to get help taking it up the stairs.

When he opens the door he's met with the face of a friendly blonde woman.

"Hi, I'm Mary Winchester and I couldn't help but notice the car out front. And I thought I'd come over and welcome you guys to the neighborhood."

This makes Cas smile shyly. "Thank you. But everyone else is sleep. I'm Castiel." Cas sticks out his hand and shakes Mary's.

"Oh, that's fine. I just wanted to say welcome. I live a few blocks over, but I use this street as a shortcut. My boys will probably come over later to welcome y'all to the neighborhood." She says with a polite smile.

"And the rest of my family should be awake by then." Cas says with a laugh.

They exchange goodbyes and Cas can't shake the thought of that woman looking familiar.

Later in the day everyone does wake up and some guy comes by to hook up their cable and internet. Which Castiel is very thankful for. He takes an hour nap and when he wakes up it's eight o'clock at night.

They order pizza and when it comes they sit in the kitchen on the counters. The door bell rings but the kids pay no attention because Gabe and Cas are trying to see who can fit the most pizza into their mouths while Anna judges making sure no one cheats.

Hannah's talking to someone at the door and it closes followed by two sets of footsteps.

"Guys this is our neighbor Dean. He's come to welcome us to the neighborhood."

Cas looks in his mom's direction as Gabe lets out a very muffled, "Dean-o".

He looks behind his mother at the familiar face with his hands at his mouth still trying to stuff the pizza in. Cas almost chokes but keeps it together because he doesn't need to look more a of slob than he already does. His face burns when their eyes meet over his mom's shoulder.

Michael gets up and shakes Dean's hand. "Thank you we appreciate it. I'm Michael."

"No problem. My mom came by earlier and said she talked to a Castiel and told me to come say hi." Dean side eyeing Castiel's back since he turned around when his father got up.

Michael looks at his children to see Anna with her hand on Castiel's back talking to him and Gabriel slowly chewing with an amused look on his face. "These are my children Castiel, Anna, and Gabriel."

Dean nods with a small smile. "I have a little brother named Sam he really wanted to come but he was put to bed a few hours ago."

Cas finally recovers, he has never chewed food so fast in his life. When he swallowed it actually hurt going down. Anna was telling him to calm down because she could see the panic in his eyes. Truth be told he was panicking because his favorite YouTuber slash crush was standing in his kitchen right now and the first thing he witnessed was him stuffing his face. 

Anna speaks first of the three of them. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"You two know each other?" Both parents asks.

Dean chuckles, "um, I actually know all three of them. But, um, I know Cas more than Gabe and Anna."

Everyone snaps their heads in Cas' direction while he fails to fight his blush. No he didn't tell Gabe and Anna that he spoke with Dean again or basically almost everyday. Anna gives Cas a look that says, 'we're talking about this later' while Gabe has a look that says 'I'll be there'.

"Hello Dean." Cas says with a shy smile hoping down from the counter.

Dean walks towards Cas and brings him into a tight hug. Cas is very surprised but hugs back putting his head boldly into Dean's neck. "Hey Cas, your eyes are bluer than I thought they would be." He says softly.

Cas makes a noise confirming that he heard Dean's comment. Everyone in the kitchen looks at the two of them as they hug like they're long lost friends. Dean pulls back and looks Castiel in the eye with an small smile. He hugs Gabe and Anna but not nearly as long as he did Cas.

Before he leaves he asks Cas if he could speak with him. To this Cas obviously says yes and walks Dean to the door closing it behind them.

"Yeah?" Cas says looking slightly up at Dean.

Dean leans back on one of the support beams. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you after talking with you almost everyday."

"I'm glad too." Cas says with a shy smile.

Dean gets off of the beam and says, "listen since you don't live far away anymore, could I have your number? I just feel like we've grown close over Skype and I actually would like to hang out sometimes. And not just for the contest reward."

Cas' shy smile gets bigger and he ducks his head. _This is actually happening._ He nods and Dean hands him his phone. When he's done he gives Dean the phone back.

Dean smiles and pulls Castiel into another tight hug. "Night, Cas."

"Good Night, Dean."

Before Dean pulls away Cas feels something lightly touch his neck. Dean walks away with one last wave. Cas watches him walk away as he touches his neck barely containing his excitement.

_Did he just kiss me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days Castiel and his family get situated in their new home. He receives a text from Dean everyday mostly good mornings and things like that. A week later Dean comes over after asking Cas if he was up to do the hang out video.

Their up in Cas' room when Dean finally realizes what he is missing.

"I didn't bring my camera."

Cas directs his gaze from the window to Dean. "You didn't bring your camera?"

Dean chuckles, "Silly, right? Can't film a video if we don't have a camera." Dean gets up and walks towards Cas' bedroom door. "Aren't you coming?"

Cas just assumed he would grab his camera and come back, but apparently not.

Their walking side by side towards Dean's house when Cas has a thought that almost makes him stop walking. "Why didn't you tell me you lived here?"

"Hm?" Dean looks at him while licking his lips. Cas' brain stutters as he tries to remember what he said.

"When I told you we were moving here why didn't you tell me you lived here?"

Dean smiles and turns his head back to look at the sidewalk in front of him. "Why I didn't tell you.... What would have happened if I did Cas? What were the chances you would move into the house that has been empty for god knows how long?" Cas thinks this over, but Dean still hasn't answered his question. So he stays quiet as Dean continues. "See, I have this friend he's a pretty shy guy. And I have a feeling that he probably freaks out over smallest things." Dean nudges Cas' arm with his elbow and gives him a gentle smile. "The first time we spoke I noticed this, but he wasn't by himself. So, if you were me and you were to meet this guy, would you tell him your living in the same city he's moving to? Or would you let him find out when the two of you finally meet? So, he doesn't think he's not 'cool' enough to hang out with you."

Cas stares at the ground taking in Dean's words. _How could he possibly know I_ _would react like that?_ He does freak out over the smallest things. Once when he was younger he freaked out because he thought broke the TV when he was playing with the remote. His mom found him with tears rolling down his cheeks as he apologized for 'breaking' the TV. In actuality he hit the mute button. And there was another time whe- Cas feels a heavy weight on his shoulders and looks up to see Dean smiling down at him with his arm thrown around Cas' shoulders.

They walk that way all the way to Dean's house.

When they enter Dean's house he takes in how cozy it feels and looks. He looks into the living room to see someone with short dark cropped hair sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hey dad, this is my friend Castiel."

Dean's father looks over the back of the couch. _Wow, is it bad to think of your crush's dad as a DILF?_

"Hi, nice to meet you,I'm John." John gives him the calculated look he once received from Dean. "You're the contest winner, right?" Cas gives a shy nod. "Congrats." And with that he turns back around.

Dean chuckles and cants his head up the stairs. He peeks his head into one of the rooms and walks in with Cas trailing behind. Dean sits on the bed of a sleeping Sam and gently shakes his tummy.

"Hey Sammy. Wake up, buddy." Dean says gently while Cas fights how adorable it is to witness Sam waking up.

Sam groggily opens his big hazel eyes and stares at his brother. "Me and Cas are doing our hang out video today."

"I wanna come." Sam says with a yawn.

"Well, you gotta hurry up and brush your teeth and put some clothes on." 

"Okay." Sam untangles from his covers with help of Dean and zooms past Cas.

Dean trails behind Sam and pops into his room to grab his camera. He stands beside the bathroom door and sees Sam struggling to get the cap off of the toothpaste. Handing Cas the camera, Dean goes to help Sam. Cas looks between the camera and the brothers and makes his final decision.

Dean goes through the motions of helping Sam brush his teeth and wash his face. When they get to his hair things get interesting.

"Sammy we gotta brush it so it doesn't get tangled." Sam shakes his head with his arms crossed. "Well, I guess we will have to cut it and then it will be short just like mine and dad's."

Sam's eyes get wide and he looks slightly panicked. "No. I'm gonna tell momma on you."

Dean crosses his arms and stares down at his brother. "Momma's gonna be the one to cut it, if you don't let me brush it." He says in a slight whisper along with a smirk. A huff racks Sam's little body as he hangs his head. Dean squats down to his brother's height. "Are you gonna let me brush it?" Sam's lip pokes out. "No one will cut your hair if we brush it, okay? You wanna know why?" Dean takes Sam's crossed arms apart and gives them a little shake while he has Sam's gaze on him. Sam gives a little nod. "Because I won't let them. If they try I'll tickle them to death." Sam lets out a giggle as Dean gives his sides a squeeze. "I'll take them and pick 'em up just like this." He picks Sam up and hangs him upside down. "And I'ma tickle them here and here and here." Sam lets out loud laughs as Dean tickles different spots. Dean puts Sam back down with an contagious smile.

They finally brush Sam's hair and he gets a ride on Dean's back to his room. The brothers go to Sam's dresser and starts putting together an outfit. Dean tells him to get dressed and to come downstairs when he's done.

Cas turns the camera off and hands it back to Dean. "Thanks."

They go downstairs and into the kitchen where they find Dean's mom making breakfast.

"Hey mom. You've met Cas already."

Mary looks up from whipping eggs and gives him a smile that reminds him of Dean's. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you..... What about you?" He adds on as an afterthought.

"I'm doing good as well, thank you."

"Mom, me and Cas are gonna do our hang out today." Dean says plopping down in a seat that's at the island.

"Okay, are you taking your dad's car?" Mary asks still cooking.

"Um, haven't asked yet. Just wanted to fill you in on what we were doing today."

Mary smiles appreciatively as Sam's little feet pounds the wooden floor.

"I'm ready." Sam says with a bright smile.

"Ready for what?" Mary asks her smallest child.

"We are gonna hang out and do big boy things."

Mary gasps and puts a hand on her chest. "I thought we were going to the museum to see the dinosaurs."

Sam does that adorable thinking face and turns to Dean. "Dean, I can't hang out with you. I have to hang out with momma."

Dean gets down to Sam's height for the second time that day. "I understand Sammy, I understand. But can you do something for me?" Sam gives a determined nod. "Have fun for the both of us, Champ. And later you can tell me what you and momma saw, alright?" Sam nods again with a smile and hugs Dean.

Mary and Cas watch the interaction with smiles and melting hearts.

"Love ya, little guy."

"Love you too."

Dean gets up and tells Cas hang out with them while he goes to ask his dad about the car.

Apparently Sam hasn't noticed Cas this whole time until now. "Are you Cas?" Cas gives him a nod. Sam walks up to him and says something out of left field. "My brother smiles a lot when he talks to you." Cas blushes and looks at Mary who looks like she's trying to hold back a laugh. Then Sam walks around the counter to say good morning to his mom.

Dean comes back with car keys and bright green eyes. "Let's hit the road."


	7. Chapter 7

They pull into a diner parking lot after Dean suggests they should start the video with breakfast.

"Good morning, little baby pies. Cas and I are at one of my favorite diners right now about to eat some breakfast. Ain't that right, Cas?" Dean has his arm stretched out filming both him and Cas.

Cas nods with a tiny dash of pink across his cheeks.

Dean directs them to a towards a booth in front of one of the windows.

"I'm gonna set the camera right here so it can film both of us so I don't have to hold it. Is that cool?" Cas nods again not realizing that means they will be sitting on the same seat until Dean sits next to him fiddling with the camera.

Cas plucks a menu from the it's holder on the table and looks through it. Dean on the other hand leans a little on Cas half heartily looking at the menu already knowing what he wants. "What are you getting?" Dean asks still looking at the menu. 

"Uh, probably, some pancakes and bacon." Cas says trying not to focus on how Dean is leaning on him.

"Good choice. I'm getting a omelet and some bacon, of course with extra bacon." Dean nudges him.

The waitress that comes over to their table has long blonde hair up in a ponytail with the name "Harvelle's Diner" on her shirt, along with a name tag that has the name 'Jo' printed on it. "Hey asswipe, what are you doing here?"

Cas looks at her with complete shock. That is not how you talk to customers. He looks at Dean to see if he's outraged or not, but all he finds is a grin on his face.

"Oh Jo, you sure do know how to make a guy feel welcomed." Dean say's with a hand plastered over his heart.

Jo hits him with her notepad. "Why haven't you text me? We need to hang out. Charlie text me and she said she hasn't talk to you either." She finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been busy."

"Busy with what Dean we all basically do the same things."

Dean swipes his hand towards Cas. "Jo, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Jo."

Jo looks at Cas like she didn't realize he was there. And then her eyes narrow. "So, you've been hanging out with Cas and didn't think to introduce him to your two best friends?"

Dean turns slightly pink and clears his throat. "He just moved here didn't want to overwhelm 'em, ya know?"

Jo looks at Dean and he looks back. Jo writes something on her note pad and passes it to Dean along with her pen. He reads it and slightly covers what he's writing on the notepad and gives it back. Jo gives a tiny nod and looks at Cas. "What would you like to order, hot stuff?"

"Pancakes with bacon on the side. And some orange juice." Cas mumbles out.

"Prince Charming?"

Dean is still pink while he glares at her and the grin on her face. "You know what I want Jo." He grits out.

"Oh, you want the usual five waffles, six sausages, two pieces of toast, and a huge omelet?" She say's trying to contain her smile.

"I will tell Ellen how you really got a A in math."

Jo glares at Dean and starts towards the kitchen.

"How did she get an A?" Cas asks shyly.

Dean looks at him with his emerald jewels wide. "Oh, she, um, had Charlie hack the teacher's computer for test answers and stuff."

"Oh."

Jo brings their drinks along with some straws. Dean takes his straw and puts one end of it on the table and pushes the paper down. Cas watches with genuine interest. Dean finally takes the paper of the straw and sets it in front of Cas. At Cas' questioning look he holds up a finger. Dean takes his straw and puts a little bit of orange juice in it. "Watch the paper." Dean says softly. As Dean puts little droplets onto the paper it slowly unravels as if it were a worm.

It's the smallest thing but it brings the biggest smile out of Cas. When he turns to Dean with it he has a smile of his own. Dean looks down to Cas' smile. "Mission accomplished."

Cas fight's with the butterflies he feels in his stomach and the blush in his cheeks.

They get their food and Dean talk to the camera on and off. When Cas runs out of bacon and asks if Dean could get Jo back, he just gives Cas some of the bacon on his plate. When they get ready to leave and Cas puts down money for his food Dean gives it back with a head shake and goes to the cash register. Cas watches from his seat as Dean pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and talks to Jo.

Dean finishes and comes to get Cas and the camera.

After they hop into the Impala Dean sits there staring at the steering wheel.

"Dean?"

"How do feel about going to the park and making a real intro to the video?"

"Um, it's your video?" Dean gives him an unamused look. "Well, I think it's a great idea." Dean nods and starts the car.

When they arrive at the park there are kids everywhere. It's takes them a little minute to find a patch of grass under a tree that has no one by it. Dean finds a flat rock to set the camera on and tells Cas to lay down in front of it.

"Um, scoot a little to the right...perfect." Dean comes to Cas' side and lays down to his left.

"Hey LBP's, I am here with the contest winner. Castiel. And this is just a warning I didn't think to do this part until after we finished breakfast so that's why it will seem like we shot that first because we did. You'll see that after this little scene. So, yeah. Oh, and also we're wingin' it, so we don't know what we're doing today. There's not much to do so we'll probably just go to the mall and hang out there for a while and we'll see where that takes us. Right?" Dean looks over to Cas to that he's already looking at him.

"Mhm."

"Is there anything you wanna add?"

Cas looks around and looks back at the camera. "We are at the park so that's why you hear children screaming."

Dean lets out a loud laugh. "That's right I probably should've said that first. Thanks Cas." He takes his a hand pats Cas on the back. Cas ducks his head hiding his blush.

After that they get up and Dean hands Cas the camera as he runs off towards the monkey bars. As Dean flips on the monkey bars Cas can't help but notice how toned Dean is. Their both going to the 12th grade and Cas is this skinny little guy while Dean is tall, broad shouldered, and toned in all the right ways. _Maybe he plays sports._

"Dean?"

Dean pauses where he's hanging on the bars facing Cas with his legs bent, shirt showing a little part of his stomach. "Yeah?"

"Do you play sports?"

Dean purses his lips and looks around while shaking his head. "Why?"

Cas didn't think he would ask that. What could he say? _Oh, I was just staring at your body and noticed how hot you looked swinging on those bars?_ No. "You look like someone who plays sports." He is very happy that came out of his mouth instead.

Dean hops down and walks up to Cas. "My dad was a in the marines and he still has his workout habits that he has me join in on."

_So that explains it._

"Come on, let's go to the mall."

It takes a while to get there, but the car ride is filled with singing form both parties Dean louder than Cas.

Dean takes control of the camera holding so they're both in the frame as they walk into the mall. The first store they stop at is Dillard's. They walk around the guy's side looking at clothes until they get bored. So they head to the women's side.

Dean sets the camera down by mannequin heads that has brunette and black wigs on them. Dean looks around and then he takes the long brunette wig and places it on his head flipping the hair over his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Deanna. Nice to meet you."

Cas laughs and takes the long curly black wig placing it on his head moving the bangs out of his eyes. "Hi Deanna, I'm Cassie."

Dean tries to keep in his laughter at his Cas' high voice and tries to focus on his own. "Well Cassie, I just have to say that your hair is gorgeous. What is you secret?"

Cassie lightly curls one of the curls around her finger. "Deanna, I really don't have a secret. I wash my hair every morning, blow dry it, and it takes me three hours to get it this perfect. And when I'm all done I spray a lot of hairspray."

"Oh, that's a lot of work. What about when you go on dates?" Deanna asks splitting her hair over hair shoulders.

"Well, what I do is add blue extensions and straighten it." Cassie takes off her wig, replacing it with a black wig that has blue mixed into it.

"That's smart. It mixes perfectly with your eyes." The wig is starting to get itchy on Deanna's head.

Cassie leans in with a stage whisper. "That's how you get them in bed. It's all in the eyes."

They look at each other and burst out laughing. They're laughing so hard tears come to their eyes and the people passing by look at them crazy. Putting the wigs back they leave Dillard's for more adventure.

The two teens go through stores playing with random things making the other laugh. When it hits lunch time they go down to the food court and there's no talking as they demolish their food.

Walking into the furniture store Cas sees a comfy looking bed and lays down on it. He closes his eyes and lets out a content sigh. The next thing he knows is the feeling of something heavy on his stomach looking down Cas has found the source of the heavy object. Dean's head. Being bold Cas combs his fingers through Dean's hair lightly. Dean closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"I could really use a nap right now." Dean mumbles lazily holding the camera up. Before Cas could reply another voice chimes in.

"So this is where I find you."

Cas looks towards the voice to see a teenage girl with read hair past her shoulders.

"Charlie!" Dean says from Cas' stomach.

"Don't 'Charlie!' me and you haven't spoken to me in forever." She says crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Dean says still not having moved from his spot.

"Busy with what, Dean? We basically do the same things."

The green eyed boy huffs a laugh and gestures up at Cas. "Castiel, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Cas."

Cas gives a little wave as Charlie looks between him and Dean.

"Aw, well aren't you just dreamy." 

Cas feels his face burn as he mumbles out a, "thank you?"

She looks back to Dean. "Since you're making a video I'll leave you two to it. And Dean?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I expect a full report later."

"Yes ma'am."

And with that Charlie turns on her converse covered feet and leaves them be. "Your friends are nice."

Dean sits up and chuckles, "You might like 'em now, but just wait 'til they make you hang out with 'em."

They leave the mall and head out for ice cream. At the ice cream shop they talk about how the day is going so far. And since both of them are sleepy they head back to Dean's house and no one is home. Cas sits on the couch while Dean puts in a movie before Cas can figure out what the movie is sleep washes over him.

Cas wakes up to someone poking his face and when he opens his eyes he is face to face with a hazel eyed Sam.

"He's awake now!" Sam shouts.

"Did you wake him up?" Comes Dean's voice form another room.

"NO!" Sam runs to the direction of Dean's voice.

Cas fully sits up on the couch and stretches with his arms above his head with a yawn. He gets up and walks in the same direction as Sam did to see the brother's sitting at the island talking while their mother cooks.

"I'm gonna head home now."

Dean whips his head up towards Cas. "Are you sure you didn't want to stay for dinner?"

"I'm pretty tired and I haven't seen Anna nor Gabe all day."

Dean seemed to deflate. "Well, alright."

"Dean, take the Impala and drop him off." Mary says stirring something on the stove.

"Oh, it's okay Mrs. Winchester, I can walk."

Mary stops stirring and looks at Cas. "You're not walking home if you're tired. Dean is more than happy to drive you."

Before Cas could even think to protest again Dean grabs his hand and drags him towards the front door.

When they're outside of Cas house he turns to Dean. "What about the end of your video?"

"I already ended it for us."

"Oh, how does it end?" Cas couldn't help but to ask.

Dean smirks and pulls him into a hug. "You have to watch the video to find out." And he releases him. Dean waits until Cas is inside the house to leave.

Cas leans back against his front door. _I can't believe this is my life right now._ When Cas puts his head down he's met with the eyes of his family.

"Hi..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the filler.

Castiel couldn't escape the stream of questions after he entered the front door, but they were mostly from Gabe and Anna. His parents only wanted to know if he had fun which he gladly told them he did. And they also informed him the only reason they didn't bombard him with questions was because Dean texted Anna that they were hanging out. Which lead to the question in Cas' head... _When did they exchange numbers?_

He stayed downstairs for an hour and thirty minutes because of questions and for some delicious lasagna. Cas was actually pretty tired even though he took a nap at Dean's house. It's probably because he was active instead of staying in the house all day looking at YouTube videos. With a good night to his family and the walk upstairs, Cas strips out of everything except his boxers and is sleep with the covers over his head like a hood.

When Cas wakes up he stays in bed for a little while longer savoring the warmth surrounding his body. Gathering clothes he makes his way to the bathroom and does his daily routine. He goes back to his room to dump his clothes and grab his phone before he goes downstairs. The only people sitting at the table are Anna and Gabe, it's funny how their parents are the ones to sleep in and the kids wake up early. Maybe they still have the school schedule in their systems.

His siblings aren't really morning people so Gabe is sitting in some red sparkly boxers and a white t-shirt eating some fruity pebbles. While Anna has her hair in messy bun eating some eggs. Cas gets a bowl of Lucky Charms and settles at the table with his siblings.

When he's almost done with his cereal his phone goes off, looking at it it's a good morning message from his green eyed crush that he happily sends back. When he goes to set down the phone again it goes off, but instead of the message he was expecting it's a notification saying Dean has posted a video. Cas drinks the milk along with the little bit of cereal that's left and dumps his empty bowl into the sink shooting into his bedroom to his desk chair.

He bounces his leg as he waits for his laptop to boot up. _Ugh, why do you have to take so long? I have to see the ending of this video._  Really it didn't take long he's just excited slash nervous.After he puts in his password he's on YouTube in a heartbeat. He could watch it on his phone, but he prefers a bigger screen. Clicking the video he sits back and watches.

The first thing to pop up is the footage from the park when Dean was playing on the monkey bars. And after that shows when him and Dean were laying in front of the camera. Just like Dean said at the park the footage from the diner is next. Cas notices Dean edited the part were Jo comes and messes with him a little bit only showing when she took their orders and dropped off their drinks and food. A smile graces Cas' face as he watches Dean trying to make him smile with the paper snake. There's footage from inside the Impala when Dean was singing loudly in the drivers seat and Cas in the passengers seat singing lowly barely heard by the camera. Cas laughs loudly when he sees him and Dean in Dillard's putting on the wigs and having a conversation. After that is regular stuff of them going into the stores playing around with stuff and them stuffing their faces with the food they bought in the food court. A little fun fact, Dean tried to pay for Cas' food at the mall too, but Cas made him eat something else so he wouldn't be tempted to combine their orders at the register. Dean's holding the camera up talking as he watches Cas walk into the furniture store and collapse on the bed. Not a minute later Dean is laying down with his head on Cas' stomach with his eyes closed. The scene with Charlie isn't in the video, but Cas does notice Dean didn't edit the part where Cas' hand was in his hair. The ice cream shop is next and Cas didn't notice this because he was up getting napkins, but Dean stole a spoonful of his ice cream. After that is the footage Cas is curious about.

**"So, we just got back to my place no one is home because my parents took Sammy to the museum. That's why he wasn't with us today. Um, I just put in a movie Cas is sitting on the couch and I'm getting us something to drink. So, yeah." Dean makes a face as he looks into the fridge at the different kinds of drinks they have. "I don't know what he wants. Should've asked before I came in here right?" Dean walks back into the living room. "Hey Cas, what do y- he's sleep. Wow, okay, um. Give me a second guys I'll set you down by the TV so y'all can see me." Dean walks back over to Cas and lifts his legs onto the couch putting him in a more comfortable position. Carefully he raises his head and puts a pillow underneath it. "Should I give him a blanket?" Dean whispers towards the camera. "It's pretty warm in here..... He'll be fine." Dean walks back and picks up the camera. "Alright LBP's, I'm gonna sign off now since Cas is sleeping and it's starting to get late. So, I want you all to have a nice day. You guys will be seeing this video the day after all this went down and that means I worked my butt off to get this up for y'all. And if you want some more vlog type videos don't be afraid to tell me." Dean goes over and kneels down beside Cas' sleeping face and whispers, "Tell Cas sweet dreams in the comments and I'll see you guys later." And with that he winks, but that's not the rest of the video. Little text on the screen pops up that says, _"bonus footage"_. It's the footage Cas shot that morning of Dean and Sam. And at the end of that words pop up that says, _"didn't know he filmed that, but I know how much you guys love Sammy so I decided to put it in and this really is the end of the video now. Have a nice day and thanks for watching."_**

Cas scrolls down to the comments and starts to read.

**"OHMYGOD HE IS SO CUTE!"**

**"Sweet dreams Cas"**

**"Aw, I just wanna snuggle him while he's sleeping. He's so adorable."**

**"Does Cas wear contacts?"**

**"You guys seem close...."**

**"What's his channel name?"**

And so on and so on the comments go.

Cas sits staring at the computer screen after getting his fill of comments and picks up his phone.

_Cas: Have you been to sleep?_

_**Dean: Um, if I say yes will it get me out of trouble?** _

_Cas: Dean you need to go to sleep?_

_**Dean: I'm fine Cas. Have you been to sleep?** _

_Cas: Yes, I have. You said it yourself that you worked your butt off to get the video up today._

**_Dean: So, you watched the vid?_ **

_Cas: Yes..._

_**Dean: Did u lke the end?** _

_Cas: Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that you need sleep._

_**Dean: 'm fine** _

Cas calls Dean.

_**"Hey Cas."** _

_"Dean, you sound like you're about to fall asleep."_

_**"Nah, 'M gonna talk ta ya."** _

_"Dean, go to sleep."_

_**" 'M layin' down. I haven't respond ta any comments yet I should do that."** _

_"Mhm."_

**_"I had fun, Cas."_ **

_"Me too, Dean."_

_**"G'night, Cas."** _

_"Good morning, Dean."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Charlie, I'm not wearing that." Dean said from his bed as he watched his best friends raid his closet.

Charlie threw him an unamused look as a smug Jo stood beside her. "Why not? Your wearing the jeans Jo told you to wear."

Currently Dean was looking at a green v neck he didn't even know he owned. Why did he agree to do this? He was going his own pace on this. Well, not the pace he wanted to go, but the one he knew he could roll with. And he made the mistake of telling them this. So, this is where they are now.

"Come on, Dean. This is the only green shirt without holes in it." She says while throwing the shirt at him.

 _I can't put a hole in a shirt I didn't even know existed._ He wanted to say out loud, but knew that she would hit him. So, instead he said, "Okay, Felicia."

Jo laughed grabbing Dean's black and white converse. "Really, Dean? We're gonna start with the middle names today?" Dean didn't answer in favor of throwing the shirt he just took off at her.

They make him do a spin around judging the outfit they put together.

"It's missing something..." The red head says rubbing her chin.

Jo hums in agreement and then snaps her fingers walking over to Dean's dresser picking something off the top of it. "Here."

Dean looks at the item in her hand to see it's a black beanie. "Guys it's hot outside. What sense would it make for me to wear that?" All he gets in return are two sets of bitchfaces. He snatches the beanie from the blonde's hold placing it on his head. "What about now?" He says holding out his arms. They both spin their index fingers around.

"Do we know what we're doin' or what?" Charile says already high-fiving Jo.

Dean rolls his eyes collecting the rest of the items they will need. "This better work or I'll never let the two of you dress me again."

Jo pats his shoulder taking something off of his hands. "We all know that's an empty threat, Ross."

"Don't test me, Alona. I'll put itching powder in your shirt." Dean says at the girls laughter shaking shoulders. They also know that's an empty threat.

 

Castiel was waking up from his nap after dreaming of bees. They had legs and arms with these huge eyes. Completing school in a total of nine days, then they had to pick a job they had to do for the rest of their lives. He was only fond of the nine days part, the other part...not so much.

There was knocking on his bedroom door, but he ignored it in favor of staying in the comfort of his blanket.

The door opens and he hears multiple footsteps enter the room.

"Oh no, he's sleep."

"We can always wake him up."

"Now Alona, Ellen didn't raise you that way."

At the last voice Cas opens his eyes to see Jo, Charlie, and Dean standing beside his bed. Jo punches Dean on his bicep as Charlie tries to quietly laugh. It's Dean who notices him.

"Hey Cas."

Cas knows he's staring but he has never seen his crush like this. Dark fitted jeans, green v neck, black beanie, and something that actually surprises him. Glasses. Dean wears glasses and he looks frikin' hot. How could he have not known? All this time he could have been graced with the view of Dean Winchester in glasses. They're the black framed geeky kind, but Dean's aren't big nor are they small...they're just the right size.

"Earth to Cas." Charlie says waving a hand in front of his face.

The blue eyed boy snaps out of his trance looking at her. "Huh?"

"Are you up for going to the park with us?" Jo says sitting on his bed.

Cas rubs at his eyes with closed fists and a yawn. "If we woke you up you don't have to go. Or, ya know, if you don't, um, don't want too." Dean says rubbing the back of his neck.

He shakes his head already throwing the covers back. "No, I want too. Just let me get my shoes." Cas hears a giggle after he put on his shoes.

"That shirt is really cute, Cas." Jo says with an amused smile.

Cas looks down cheeks red at his shirt. It say 'Oh, The Hue-Manatee' with said manatee between the words colored like a rainbow.

"Alright let's go with Cas' cuteness and you two witches." Dean said throwing Cas a wink as both girls started hitting him going out the door.

Cas stands there for a second watching them walk away.

_He just called me cute._

 

They arrive to the park and surprisingly enough there aren't any kids. He says as much out loud.

"There's this thing going on at the water park today. If you're under the age of ten you get in free and the parents like to take advantage of it." Jo says taking a tripod out of Charlie's trunk.

"Are you making a video?" Cas asks eyeing the camera in Charlie's hold.

"Uh, yeah, is that okay?" Dean asked stopping his movements in the trunk.

"Yes, that's fine." He's actually pretty excited to witness him singing in person. Charlie calls after him to help pick a spot. Cas is happy to oblige.

They find a picnic table underneath a tree that has the perfect amount of shade. He helps set up the equipment as they wait for Dean to come. Cas was looking down when he heard his footsteps approach. Raising his head to the boy before him his breath catches in his throat. Dean looks like a god in this light. The sun bringing out his golden freckled covered skin. Lips looking even more plush and full. And the light brown hair the poking out of the beanie... _This has to be a dream._

Dean sits down beside him bending over messing with something. Looking to where Dean was reaching was a guitar case that was currently being unzipped.

This is Cas' life right now and he's loving every second of it. Dean is the perfect crush. He's smart, nice, and plays the guitar. What more could he possibly want? _For him to cover you in kisses._ Cas ignores that in favor of asking questions.

"You know how to play the guitar?"

Dean nods taking out the instrument and going into a side pocket for something else. "My Grandpa Henry taught me. I begged and begged until he finally said yes."

Cas smiles as he watches Dean fiddle with the guitar. "And I didn't know you wore glasses."

The guitarist smirks. "Yeah, I just don't wear them a lot. I ran out of contacts yesterday."

"Well, it's a good look." Cas freezes as his face becomes hot and he wants to climb the tree and never come down.

Dean turns and give him the second wink he received today. "Thanks, Cas." The raven haired boy just nods because he doesn't trust his mouth anymore. Dean finishes whatever he was doing and puts the little gadget away. "Are y'all gonna sit with me?" He asked sitting on top of the table.

Cas would love to stay seated next to Dean, but his mouth is treacherous. That, and he really wanted to watch Dean's face while he sung.

Jo sits behind Dean not able to be seen on camera. While the other two are standing behind the camera. Charlie makes Cas stand directly behind the camera saying to make sure it actually recorded because it was kind of wonky sometimes.

"How's it going LBP's? Today I'm doing a song that will hopefully fulfill its desired purpose. I am joined by others, one is behind me." Jo sticks out her head and waves to the camera. "And the other two are behind the camera." Charlie does the same while Cas stays put. "One out the three people you know leave your guess in the comments if you think you know who it is. I will be doing an acoustic version of 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz."

Cas has the perfect view right now because he's directly in front of Dean and the camera only comes up to his chest.

 _Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_And I'm trying to get back._  
  
_Before the cool done run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest._  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._  
  
_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._  
  
_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we are just one big family._  
_And it's our God-intended right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved._  
  
_So I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait._  
_I'm sure._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate._  
_I'm yours._  
  
_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer._  
_My breath fogged up the glass,_  
_And so I drew a new face and laughed._  
_I guess what I'm a saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons._  
_It's what we aim to do._  
_Our name is our virtue._  
  
_I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait._  
_I'm sure._  
  
_There's no need to complicate,_  
_Our time is short._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._  
  
_No, I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm sure._  
  
_No need to complicate,_  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._  
  
_No, please, don't complicate,_  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._  
  
_No, please, don't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._

Throughout the whole song Dean maintained eye contact with Cas. Was that supposed to be for...him? He wants to move, but he can't. Is this all the winks, texts, hugs, and everything else Dean has done? No, it can't be. Him and Dean are friends and besides he's a lady catcher. There's no doubt about it. Dean's not interested in some awkward boy when he could have a beautiful, confident...perfect girl to complete him. He hopes whoever the song was for it severed the purpose.

By the time Cas came too Dean was standing in front of him with his mouth moving. "Hm?"

Dean chuckles lightly. "I said did you like it?"

"Yes, it was wonderful Dean. They'll be very happy." Cas said trying to hide his disappoint.

Dean shakes his head smiling. "It was for-"

"Dean!"

He cuts off and look in the direction the voice came from. There was a girl the same age as them with long straight brunette hair. When she comes closer Cas sees she has big brown beautiful eyes. She's wearing a pink crop top with her stomach exposed and shorts that are entirely too short. She looks like the cheerleader type. She would perfect for Dean.

"Lisa." Dean says looking at her as she makes her way over.

When Lisa gets to Dean she throws her arms around his neck bringing him down for a hug. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you all summer."

"The summer isn't over yet, Lis." Dean says pulling back.

"It isn't, is it?" Lisa says with one of her arms still around his neck and the other twirling her hair.

"No...?" Dean says confused.

"I need to go my mom just text me." Cas says already walking away from the perfect couple.

"Cas-"

"We got him." Jo and Charlie say in unison. He honestly forgot they were here.

A flurry of blonde and red hair are in Cas' face before he knows it. "Are you sure you have to go? We could hang out some more." Jo said trying to get hair of her face.

"Yes, I'm sure. My mom said she was waiting for me to get back so we could go out and eat." Cas is lying, he never even looked at his phone. But he just needs to get away from the beautiful couple.

"Do you want a ride back?" Charlie says putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cas just shakes his head. He can't believe he wants to cry over someone who wasn't even his. They were just friends and that's all they would ever be. He just needs to get over it.

Charlie and Jo tackles him with a hug. Both crushing his air supply.

"We expect you to text us later. Let's know you got home safe. Tell how great the food was. And anything else you can think of. Okay?" The blonde said when they pulled back.

He nods and starts his short journey home.

 

Meanwhile Dean finally got rid of Lisa. She didn't even want anything. She literally just stopped to flirt with him.

He has never been this frustrated in his life. Right when he was about to finally tell him and get it over with everything screws up. Cas was holding his eyes the whole time like he was actually listening to the words.They had already packed everything away, well Jo and Charlie did while Dean watched as Cas stood there staring off.

Jo and Charlie made their way back over to Dean after seeing Cas off.

"What did he say?"

"He said his mom texted him and said they were going out to eat. But we know that really didn't happen. The Lisa thing really threw him off." Jo says sounding and looking how Dean feels.

"At least we got to film his reaction when you were singing." Charlie says optimistically.

Dean nods groaning. It would have worked, but this is not the end, he will not give up. "Alright ladies, back to drawing boards." He says throwing his hand in front of him. The other two place their hands on top of Dean's with smiles. "Operation woo Cas is a go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song part was a struggle because I had three different people's songs I was thinking about using and Jason Mraz was not one of them. When I found it I fell out of my sit because it was so perfect. Just thought you guys should know that.
> 
> (Oh, I was in the car with my mom and sister and a firetruck passed. Then I said this joke that my sister said was a weed head joke (I don't smoke, btw). I laughed so hard because I thought it was pretty good and still think it is. Here is the joke:
> 
> What happens when a firetruck catches fire?  
> They're firefucked.
> 
> It's stupid I know but it kills me everytime I say it.)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Charlie: We're hanging out at Dean's house for a slumber party. Come in your pajamas.**_

Cas received this while scrolling through tumblr. And now he's having a slight freak out. Because lately he has been keeping his distance from Dean to try and get rid of this stupid crush. And of course it's not working. It just makes him think about the other teen a lot more.

A whole night with Dean means he has to keep his guard up, but it's so easy to let it down around him. Cas' guard doesn't need to up for Dean, it's for himself. He doesn't entirely trust himself with this situation. Dean doesn't mind being close to people because he's a friendly affectionate person. And that's the problem because Cas actually enjoys the affection Dean gives him. And he feels like he could easily misinterpret it as something else.

So, here he sits in his computer chair already having sent the text saying he would be there. He is so screwed.

Walking downstairs to get something to drink he throws Anna a wave while she's sitting on the couch watching TV. She grabs the remote and mutes the TV.

"Hey Cas, is something wrong?"

He stops in his tracks to the kitchen. "No."

She gives him the blankest look until he deflates and sits next to her. It must of been written all over his face.

"Charlie text me and said we were having a slumber party over Dean's house."

"Aw, that's so cute."

"Anna." Cas sighs out.

"Sorry. Tell me what's so wrong about that." She says putting her elbow on the back of the couch resting her head in her hand.

Cas sinks into the arm of the couch. "I like Dean."

"Alright, is that the problem?" She says with a smile on her face at her brother finally admitting his crush.

"Yes."

"Do you want to explain why it's a problem?"

"Because he's straight and I don't want lose the relationship I've already formed with him." He makes a face like it actually pains him to say it. And the truth is it does. Cas has enjoyed not spending his summer so far mostly in his bedroom. He's made friends that he actually likes to interact with. And if he loses them he'll be the shy lonely boy all over again.

Anna grabs his hand soothingly. "Cas there's nothing wrong with feeling that way. Did you ask him if he was straight or did you just assume?"

"Assumed." He mumbles out with a frown.

"Well sugarplum, assuming doesn't get anyone anywhere, okay?" Cas nods. "So, with that being said, what I want you to do is play it how you feel. If you feel like Dean is just being nice, don't over think it. If you feel like Dean is purposely doing something, don't over think it. Just go with the flow of things. You see what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I could do that." Cas says with a deeper frown.

"Why not?" Anna asks gently.

"Because what if I misinterpret something? Like Dean being nice, that's just the way he is. He's always nice to everyone. He's just a really friendly person. If he hugs me and then goes off and hugs someone else I can't say 'oh he hugged me first so he must like me.'" Cas is fully trusting Anna with this information. Since he's close to both of his siblings he could tell them things, but he chooses not too. Until now because this has gotten a lot for him to handle on his own.

Anna nods thoughtfully. "I see what you're saying. What has Dean done so far? To you I mean." She tacked on the last part to clear his confusion.

Cas starts to play with his fingers as he thinks. "Well, um, he texts me in the mornings."

"Texts? What kinda of texts? How often do you text each other? Who starts these conversations?" Anna asks excitedly.

"Dean usually texts me first. We send good morning texts to each other everyday." Cas says just as excitedly.

"Aw, is that all you guys send?"

"No, he sends me random messages and sometimes pictures." Cas says with blush upon his cheeks and shy smile gracing his face.

"Oh, can I see the pictures?"

In answer Cas jumps up and runs to get his phone. When he comes back Anna has fully turned the TV off and is sitting there patiently. They go through the messages and pictures together while talking about other things Dean has done. Like winks and long hugs.

While nearing the end of the pictures and messages Cas' phone dings with a text. 

Cas opens it with Anna still at his side to see it's a picture from Dean.

Dean's holding the phone out to fit him and Sam in the screen. With the latter being on his back. And they both have the biggest smiles on their faces. The background looks as if they're at the mall or some other public place.

"That's so cute." Anna says gushingly.

Before Cas could respond his phone goes off with another text from Dean but it's a video.

**"Um, hey Cas. We're here at the mall. We, meaning myself, Sammy, and the two witches." Two pairs of hands come into frame as he gets hit on the shoulders. "See what they do to me. That's abuse guys! Not in front of the children! Ha, that lady just looked at me weird. Oh, as I was trying to say, we're getting things for the party."**

**"Slumber Party!" Two feminine voices shout behind him.**

**"Sorry, the slumber party. And I just felt like making you a video. You're probably asking yourself why isn't he just texting me this. Well, now you have your answer. Sammy is pretty excited. He's gonna stay up with the big kids, right Sammy?"**

**"Yeah!" Sam says jumping.**

**Dean covers one side of his mouth to mouth 'No, he's not'. "Are you sure we won't bore you, Sammy? With all of are boring big kid stuff?"**

**"No!" The little munchkin giggles right before he runs off. Dean flips the camera as Jo and Charlie take off in a hot pursuit after Sam.**

**"And there he goes." Dean says with a fond smile. "I finally got some more contacts if ya didn't notice so far because of Sammy's cuteness. Oh, and also this wasn't even planned until today. When Charlie text you that was right after Felica and Alona planned it. I feel like I'm missing something...." He starts looking around with a concentrated face. "Ah, figured it out. Everyone is supposed to wear a onesie. Again, I didn't come up with it they did. I'm just along for the ride and I'm taking you with me."**

**"Dean, hurry up!" A small voice yells in the distance.**

**"Welp, that's my cue. I'll see you later Cas." Before he stops the video he throws in a wink.**

Under the video it says, _**that was the beginning of our adventure until Sammy told me to pick him up**_.

Cas continues staring at the phone with his cheeks burning and hurting from smiling too hard. That was the first time Dean has sent him a video. Will this be a new thing with him or did he just feel like sending one this one time?

"Well, do you have one?"

Cas turns to head towards his sister's smiling face. "One of what?"

"A onesie."

"No."

Anna raises from her spot on the couch heading towards the stairs. "Go and put some shoes on. When you're done meet me done here."

"Why?" Cas asks confused from his spot on the couch.

"Because we're getting you a onesie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the slumber party will be the next chapter. I wanted to have a chapter for Cas to finally have someone to talk too. So, he wouldn't have to just deal with it all by himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for What's Eating Gilbert Grape.

"I don't know about this, Anna." Cas mumbles stopping before they get in front of the Winchester's household.

His siblings stop turning towards him. "You don't know about the onesie or the party?" Anna asks looping her arm through Cas' right.

He nibbles on his lower lip staring at the ground. "Both?"

"Cassie, you were just excited to come before we left the house. Why the change all of a sudden?" Gabe questions looping his arm through Cas' free one.

Cas was pretty excited before they left the house, but as they neared closer and closer to Dean's all the excitement was replace with nervous energy. It's not the onesie or the party. It's just he really doesn't want to screw anything up. Or react the wrong way to something.

But instead of saying that he says something else.

"This is the first time I've been to a sleepover." It's not a lie.

"Cas, you're not gonna screw anything up. Just go with the flow. That's basically the whole point of sleepovers." His sister reassures, reading between the lines.

"Yeah, Anna's right. And on top of that you get to hangout with your boyfriend." Gabe laughs at his own joke shaking Cas' left arm. Anna shakes her head with fond smile while Cas blushes starting to walk again.

Making it to the door Gabe lets go of Cas' arm and knocks.

The door slowly opens to reveal a small moose with hazel eyes. Sam rubs an eye and walks up to Cas looking at him.

"Hello Sam." Cas says while crouching down to Sam's size.

The little boy proceeds forward coming into Cas' space to rest his head on his shoulder. "I'ma moose." Sam states sleepily putting his weight on Cas.

"I see, it fits you." He can't help the smile forming on his face. "Are you sleepy?"

He receives a nod in answer.

Without a second thought Cas picks Sam up putting him on his hip. Sam head rests on his shoulder eyes open looking at the others.

"Who are they?" The baby moose quietly asks Cas.

He forgot the three of them never met in person before. "This is my sister Anna and my brother Gabriel." Cas' siblings give Sam small waves.

"Will you go to sleep now, Sammy?" 

Cas slightly jumps not having seen Dean leaning on the door frame before.

"How long have you been there?"

Dean chuckles. "Since helping Sam open the door. He wouldn't go to sleep until you got here."

Cas pulls his head back to look at the boy's face to see his eyelids slowly closing.

"He gets cuddly when he's sleepy. Come on in."

The three siblings walk through the door with a lightly snoring moose in tow.

"Um, Jo and Charlie are you the living room if you guys wanna meet them while me and Cas put Sammy to bed." Dean says shutting the front door.

Anna and Gabe share a look then peers at Cas at the same time before looking at Dean.

"That's fine."

"I hope there's candy." Gabe says it like he doesn't have any in his pockets. Anna shakes her head and pulls Gabe into towards the living room.

Dean leads the way upstairs opening the door and folding the cover down so Cas put Sam down.

Cas stands in the doorway watching as Dean tucks Sam in saying his 'goodnight'.

When the door closes Dean walks to his bedroom opening the door.

"You can put your backpack in here." 

But since Cas wasn't paying attention he didn't hear that. Instead he was staring at Dean. Dean who also has on a onesie. It has light brown 'fur' almost the same color as his hair but not quite. The front of it that's covering his stomach, the inner parts of his legs and arms are lighter than the fur. When Cas got a glimpse of his back there was a 'tail' imprinted in the fabric. Not that he was looking at Dean's ass or anything.

"I'm a squirrel."

"Huh?" His eyes snap up to Dean's.

The squirrel is looking at Cas with an amused grin. "I'm a squirrel." He states while gesturing to himself. "And you can put your backpack in my room if you want."

Cas frowns and moves his shoulders a little. Being wrapped up with Sam he totally forgot he had it. Giving a sheepish smile he moves past Dean and sets his backpack down beside the other two that's on the bed.

He looks around the room taking in what he sees. There are a few posters on the walls except for the one his bed is against. The bed has a dark wooden dresser on the left side, with a lamp on top. Some clothes are on the floor but not a lot. His guitar case is leaning against a dresser that's the same color as the nightstand. Across from the bed is a black computer desk big enough to accommodate two laptops side by side.

"My dad built me that when I told him that I needed a place to work."

Cas nods. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was." Dean says absently while looking at the desk and walking up to Cas.

It doesn't register until now that the two of them are alone.  _What happened to that whole keep your guard up, Cas? **It went down the drain that's what happened.**_

The green eyed teen peers up at Cas as he sits on the bed. "Was it your idea or Anna's?" Dean states nodding his head towards Cas' clothing.

Cas has on an all black onesie, but his hood has cat ears and the zipper goes all the way up over his face revealing whiskers. So, the only thing that would be visible are his eyes.

Cas shifts a little pulling at his sleeves. "It was a mutual agreement." He laughs awkwardly, instantly feeling stupid for it.

"I like it, it's cute." As Cas gapes at him he continues talking standing from the bed and heading towards the door. " Sammy likes you a lot, Cas. He didn't want to go to sleep until he said, "hi" to you. And you know what? He's not the only one that likes you." Dean winks before heading out of the door.

The blue eyed black cat is left standing there reviewing his information. There has been countless of times Dean has called him cute. What was so different about this one? Maybe it was the way he looked him dead in the eye with a small smile while he said it. Other times it just seemed like he was joking, but he honestly sounded sincere this time.

And Sam likes him? Maybe that's why Cas has been getting more pictures with the both of them in it lately. Cas didn't think nothing of it when Sam came straight up to him and practically fell asleep on him a while ago. Some times when they facetimed Sam would walk in and start telling Cas what him and Dean did that day. Even though he heard it from Dean already, he'd still listen. Sam was too adorable to say, 'no' too.

That last part of what Dean said has Cas thinking of the advice Anna gave him.  _"Don't over think it. Just go with flow."_

And that's exactly what Cas will do.

Walking down the stairs he bumps into his siblings. They tell him to have fun, well Anna does, while Gabe stuffs his face with candy. Just remembering he had his shoes still he slides them off outside the living room with two other pairs.

The living room floor is covered in pillows and blankets. Furniture has been pushed back allowing more room.

Dean is in front of the TV in a cleared section searching for something on his game system. Crossing the pillows the cat makes his way into the opening for the kitchen, making Jo and Charlie turn around.

Charlie is a fox and Jo is a panda. Cas guesses animal onesies are the best things to have.

"There you are, now we can take the picture." Charlie exclaims with a bright smile.

Not having time to question this Jo is already dragging him into position.

"Dean."

"Ma'am?" He responded absentmindedly still focused on his search.

"Come on so we can take this picture." Charlie has already put on her hood along with Jo. And Cas zips up while she puts her phone on a selfie stick. About to reach for his hood he feels it lift up over his head being put into place.

Turning Dean gives him a smile putting on his own. Cas returns it, but it's only seen through his eyes. Focusing back on Charlie and her camera arms wind around his waist folding along his stomach and he's pulled against Dean. It that time Cas thought he was losing his balance as he was pulled back and secured his arms around Dean's.

This is actually happening. Cas can feel his face burning as Dean's chin settles onto his shoulder. Charlie holds the stick up filling the phone screen with the four of them. As the picture is snapped the squirrel squeezes the cat.

Dean's arms slowly unwind from their spot dragging away from Cas' sides.

"Make sure you send that to me." He throws over his shoulder going back to his task.

"I'm sending it to everyone. Did you want me to put it on your Instagram?"

"Um, yeah. My phone should be on the counter."

Jo is the one who grabs the phone walking back over to Charlie. Phone vibrating in his pocket, Cas pulls it out tapping on the text, unzipping the covering from his face.

It's the perfect shot. Jo is behind Charlie tongue poking out acting as if she's about to lick the fox's left ear. Charlie's right eyebrow is quirked looking in the direction of said ear with a smirk going to the left. Dean and Cas on the other hand seem like an actual couple and that stirs something in Cas' chest. Dean is subtly biting his lip while smiling, head leaned against Cas'. There's nothing much on Cas' end except his eyes being seen, but anyone could tell he was smiling because of the crinkles on the side of his eyes. And the two pair of arms beautifully wrapped around his stomach are clearly seen.

And Dean is going to let other people see this. He's willing to let everyone see him hugged up with Cas in a photo. Will others believe that they're just friends? Or will they see it the same way Cas does? A friendship that's blossoming into something else.

_"Just go with the flow."_

No one has to know that Cas set half of the picture as his home screen.

"Cas, what's your Instagram?" Jo asks looking up from the phones.

"Oh, um, I don't have one."

If there were any, Cas is pretty sure he would be able to hear a mouse scatter. Charlie slowly turns her head like he's committed some sort of crime.

"You don't have one?"

Cas silently shakes his head.

"Why don't you just make him one, Charlie? If that's alright with him." Dean offers from the living room.

"Is it?"

"Yes?..." He don't know why he stated it as a question, it just came out that way.

Jo holds her hand out making a gimme motion with her hand. Cas places the phone in its desired spot realising a second too late what he has done.

As his face flushes Jo and Charlie share a look before glancing back at Cas.

"What's your email?" Charlie asks.

He mumbles out his email before he's told to go hang out with Dean while they set it up. _They won't tell him, will they?_ **_No, they wouldn't do that._** _How can you be so sure? **I don't know.**_ This is what it all comes down too. Cas having conversations with himself.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks worriedly.

Lifting his gaze from a random pillow he nods and redirects the conversation. "What are you doing?"

Dean had a video paused on the screen. "Just watchin' random stuff until the girls are ready to play Just Dance."

Joining Dean in front of the television they watch short videos together and if they're sitting close that's just natural. It doesn't take long before the girls join them telling Cas they would help him with posting stuff.

They divide into teams of two with Dean quickly claiming Cas as his partner. The way it works is a pair will work together, then at the end they add their scores together, then the other pair will do the same song, adding their scores together and whoever has the greater score wins.

Cas didn't let anything hold him back and for once he had so much fun without feeling awkward about the whole thing. He opted to be the girl on the three out of the four that had them. Ya know, since he was shorter. And surprisingly, him and Dean won, mostly because of how high Cas scored even though he never played the game before.

After they're done with dancing, they're laying on the pillows close to each other sharing chips, popcorn, and candy. Everyone had their own drinks. Watching movies and sharing laughs. That is until they started watching What's Eating Gilbert Grape. With young Johnny Depp and Leonardo DiCaprio.

It gets to the scene where Leo's character finds their mother in her bed....unresponsive. And Cas, being a softie at heart, starts to cry. He trys to hide it by just staring at the TV, but he can't hide the sniffles. Cas feels an arm around his shoulders pulling him towards it's owner. Peering up Dean is giving him a soft smile propped up on two pillows. The arm brought him to Dean's chest. He finds comfort in the way Dean rubs his hand up and down his arm.

Ugh, he's such a baby. At least Dean doesn't seem to mind though.

They stay that way as the girls flip through YouTube videos. And the last thing Cas remembers are fingers gently going through his hair lulling him to sleep.

Going with the flow is much easier than going against it.

Cas can totally do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. School started back up and I had homework everyday. Ya know how it goes.
> 
> The songs they dance too:  
> "Me and my broken heart" by Rixton  
> "Ain't no mountain high enough" by Marvin Gaye, Tammi Terrell  
> "Blurred lines" by Robin Thicke, Pharrell Williams  
> "The Way" by Mac Miller, Ariana Grande
> 
> All of these didn't come from the same Just Dance game.


	12. Chapter 12

When Cas woke up the next day he was still laying on Dean. The girls were no where in sight, but there was talking coming from the kitchen.

Before going to greet everyone he decided to take a shower.

After getting refreshed he went into the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast, including Dean. He wasn't in a onesie anymore he had on causal clothes, so Cas guesses he took a shower in the downstairs bathroom.

Talk going around the table Cas finds out that Charlie has a gaming channel. It comes up because she was saying she needed to upload something. Dean suggested that she should play something scary since she didn't have a lot of those types of videos on her channel.

Cas tells her he enjoys watching scary gaming videos because they're always funny, he didn't know this was a mistake until later.

Because now, he is sitting in Charlie's basement staring at a computer screen that says, "Emily wants to play".

He knows what to expect, but he still scared to play it. And it doesn't help that everybody else is on the couch behind him, waiting to laugh at his misfortune.

Charlie has already done her intro. The only thing Cas has to do is click play.

Yep, that's all he has to do...

Taking a breathe he starts.

Knowing for the first part he has to last until the clock pops up that's what he plans on doing. Then that goes out of the window when the puppet pops up and starts to run after him. Not making it into another room in time the puppet catches him and fills the screen with his scare.

Cas' heartbeat is through the roof and now he knows it's scarier when played rather than watching it.

He takes off the headphones placing them on the desk turning towards the others in his seat.

"I can't do this." He states gravely. 

"But you just started."Jo laughs out.

"Come on, Cas. You can do it. You'd be the first person other then me to play on my channel. And who knows, maybe my subs will like you and want you back. I know Dean's do."

Cas looks at Dean with his big deep ocean eyes.

Dean's nodding his head in agreement to what Charlie said. "Yeah they do, we'll talk about that later though. If this game is too much she could put something else on if that helps."

The thing is Cas wants to play it, it's just the sounds of this game is want is freaking him out the most. If he turns off the sounds he's screwed because he has to react in different ways to the certain laughs.

He turns back around in the chair placing the headphones back on. Cas knows he can do this.

Starting the game back up he's doing pretty well until the clown comes out. Stopping his movements on the screen he waits for the clown to disappear. When he's absolutely sure it's about to disappear the puppet comes running out of no where and Cas takes off. In return he gets a double jump scare. And he lets out a frustrated groan as the others laugh.

Shaking his head he lets it fall back onto the chair while he looks at the ceiling calming his pounding heart.

Next thing he knows, his view being filled with green eyes and a boyish smile.  

"Got room for one more?"

Cas scoots his chair over while Dean places another one beside him. Charlie gets up and hooks up a pair of earphones for Dean to use. 

After making sure they work, Dean proposes they each should take control of something. Cas leaves him in control of the keyboard and he's in control of the mouse.

"Alright, just tell me what to do."

They work perfectly together. Dean listens when Cas tells him when and when not to do something. Every time one of them startles they both laugh. At one point Dean starts to laugh so hard from his own embarrassment that he puts his head down on Cas' shoulder.

Jo and Charlie are laughing in the background on the couch and Cas is pretty sure at some point Charlie had to grab Jo before she fell off the couch.

What surprises Cas the most is that  they managed to complete the whole game. Of course, with some restarts. But all and all they had fun. No one got mad at the other for accidentally messing up something and it was great. 

If Charlie asked him to do this again he would gladly say, "yes".

They hang out for a little while longer at Charlie's and after a while they all say bye heading to their respective homes. Except for Dean. They walked Jo to the house next door to Charlie's before they made their journey to Cas' place.

Once there Cas plops down on his bed sitting against the headboard. Dean lays down beside him head pillowed on his arms.

"Have you looked at your Instagram?"

Cas did look at his Instagram and there were so many notifications that he immediately clicked off the app. There were likes and messages waiting for him when he woke up. So in response he almost hands Dean his phone. Almost because he remembered what he had as a background picture.

"Yes, but I didn't look through them because there were so many."

Dean lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, turst me when I first started getting a lot of notifications I was so overwhelmed. Eventually I got used to it and I try to respond to the actual questions instead of worrying about trolls."

"Do you get a lot of trolls?" Cas asks curiously.

The other boy sits up still facing Cas with his body.

"Not as many now than when I first started. Now it's mostly people trying to get me to send them nudes or they have sent me nudes and was wanting to know what I thought about them."

"Oh." He kinda hates that he asked in the first place.

"But then I tell them if they do it again that I will block them and usually it works except for the stubborn people." Dean types out something on his phone then looks back up to Cas. "They loved the slumber party picture and some of them, well I should say most of them, wanted to know if you would like to do another video with me."

Cas plays with a random thread in his cover thinking it over. "Is that what Charlie was talking about?"

"Yeah, it was."

"I would enjoy doing another video with you."

"Great. Uh, how do you feel about duets?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler/segway chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

They spent the next few days going over the lyrics of the song and coming up with ideas for the video.

They shot Dean's part first then Cas' and after that they filmed the last part in Cas' living room. While his parents watched excitedly from the side lines.

After Dean spent two days editing it, he brought his laptop to Cas' house to show him.

They sat on the floor leaning back onto the bed watching it.

**It starts off with a skype call being accepted along with the opening cords.**

**Dean's face fills the screen with a mini Cas in the lower right corner.**

**Dean starts.**

_Hello, it's me_  
_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
_To go over everything_  
_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
_But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, can you hear me_  
_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
_When we were younger and free_  
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_  
_And a million miles_

 **Cas' screen enlarges as they both start the** **chorus.** _  
_

_Hello from the other side_  
_I must have called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 **Dean's screen takes Cas' previous spot.** _  
_

_Hello, how are you?_  
_It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_  
_I hope that you're well_  
_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

 _It's no secret that the both of us_  
_Are running out of time_

**The skype call ends and they're sitting on the couch in Cas' living room.**

_So hello from the other side_   
_I must have called a thousand times_   
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_   
_But when I call you never seem to be home_   
_Hello from the outside_   
_At least I can say that I've tried_   
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_   
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

**Dean takes the runs while Cas takes the words.**

_Ooooohh, anymore_   
_Ooooohh, anymore_   
_Ooooohh, anymore_   
_Anymore_

**Together they make a strong finish.**

_Hello from the other side_   
_I must have called a thousand times_   
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_   
_But when I call you never seem to be home_   
_Hello from the outside_   
_At least I can say that I've tried_   
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_   
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

**Once they finish there's a jump cut to them still sitting on the couch, but Dean has the biggest grin on his face while Cas has a more subdued one.**

**"Alright LBP's, I know what y'all are thinking. Y'all are thinking they took a huge step making this song into a duet. I know, I know, we both do. But I couldn't resist, it just fit so perfectly in my head and Cas agreed so it was a win win because it came out way better than I even could've imagined. Guy's when I tell you that I am so happy with how this turned out, there aren't even any words to describe how excited I am about this. Cas, do you have any thoughts about it?"**

**"I just hope that t-they like it."**

**"Yeah, I got a feelin' that they will. And who knows if you guys like it enough maybe," Dean leans closer to the camera in a stage whisper, "we could get Cas to sing something by himself." He sits back again. "Or, ya know, another duet could possibly happen. Whaddaya think, Cas?"**

**Cas nods his head**   **innocently.**

**"Well, with that I will see you guys in the next video. Take care."**

**They both closed it off with Dean's signature wink.**

"So, what do you think?" Dean asks look at Cas.

Cas is thinking that Dean looked amazing in the video and he just looked like a potato. And he's glad Dean asked if he wanted to have the opening part or the part after the first chorus because he doesn't think he would've been able to do as good as Dean did.

"They're going to love it. The skype thing was a great idea."

The other boy smiles brightly at Cas. "I think they're gonna request me to talk you into getting a channel. And I'll be one hundred percent on board with it."

Cas blushes looking down at his hands.

They decide to upload the video while Dean is still over his house. So, they fill that time and more watching things on Cas' computer.

When it's time for Dean to go, Cas walks him downstairs passing his family by in the living room. They all give loud goodbye's to Dean and resume their game of Mario Kart.

"Oh, Cas?" Deans says turning around after walking out of the door.

"Yes?" He response standing in the doorway.

The hand not holding his laptop goes through his hair as he licks his lips. "I was wondering if I could, uh, if I could take you to see a movie or somethin' tomorrow."

 _Oh. My. God._ He stares at Dean, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. This is actually happening, but what does Cas do? Is this something he is supposed to just flow with?

 _ **Yes, this is something you flow with, Cas.**_ This voice sounds just like Anna, so he's gonna listen to it.

"L-like a date?" Cas asks shyly looking at Dean.

Dean shakes his head fondly. "No, not _like_ a date. _Exactly_ a date. Could I take you on a date tomorrow?"

Cas' insides are legit dancing right now and his heart is pounding. He's pretty sure that he's sweating, so he needs to hurry up and say something.

"Yes, you can take me o-on a date tomorrow."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up. We can talk about a time later, yeah?"

"Yeah." It comes out of his mouth airy and if he wasn't trying to contain himself right now he would be embarrassed.

"Great." Dean leans in and places a gentle kiss onto Cas' right cheek.

Cas watches him walk away.

He closes the door and looks at his family's smiling faces. Anna's the first one up.

"I'm so proud of you. I'll help you pick out an outfit." She says it while giving him a big hug rocking back and forth.

"Thanks." He still can't believe that just happened.

"Way to go, baby bro." Gabe shouts around his twizzlers.

Still caged in Anna's arms Cas look at his parents. They both are smiling and Hannah's a little teary eyed while Micheal rubs her arm.

"I'm so happy for you, Castiel. Ever since you've met him you've been so much happier than when you were in Pontiac."

He didn't know his mom felt that way, but he guesses that it's actually true. Cas wasn't happy there, mainly because he was lonely, but now he has Dean, Charlie, Jo, and even Sam.

Anna finally releases him and he makes his way over to his parents to give them both hugs. Settling down beside Gabe as the other four resume the game he says,

"Thank you for taking the job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello by Adele
> 
> I just couldn't get this song with them singing it out of my head. So, this is the product.


	14. Chapter 14

Cas is currently pacing the floor of the living room with his female family members watching him.

Anna and Hannah took him to get some clothes for tonight. He was just going to put on a regular t-shirt, a nice pair of jeans, and attempt to tame his hair. But he woke up to them telling him to get in the shower and to get ready to go because apparently they already had his day planned.

First they went and got him a haircut. Cas didn't disagree with this because he really did need one. Then they headed to a clothing store were most of the day was spent. They went through tons of different outfits until all three of them were satisfied. In the end they bought a black waistcoat, gray button down shirt that they rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark jeans. Cas already had a nice pair of shoes in his closet. They went back and forth on whether or not he needed a tie, Cas thought he did, the ladies said he didn't. He guessed they were right since they knew more about fashion than him.

Dean would be coming any moment now and Cas is beyond nervous. This is the first date he has ever been on. So he doesn't know if he's over dressed or under dressed. How does he even act on a date? Will it be like any other time hanging out with Dean? What would they even talk about?

Cas' head snaps up at the sound of the door bell. _Why didn't I hear the car first?_

"Because you were pacing so hard." Anna laughs walking towards Cas.

He realizes now that he just said that out loud. "Oh..."

"You'll be fine, Cas. Just go and have fun and then when you come back you can tell us all about it." She tells him walking him to the door.

Cas is nodding to himself as he stands there staring at the door handle.

"The first step would be to open the door." Hannah gently said from her spot on the arm of the couch.

Reaching for the door handle Cas steadies himself. _I can do this._

When the door is completely opened, Cas is greeted with a wide eyed Dean. Dean has on a blue polo button down that's not tucked in, dark jeans like Cas himself have on, and his own pair of nice black shoes.

Dean blinks slowly. "Oh man..." He says releasing it on a breathe.

Cas blushes looking down at his feet. "Hello Dean, you look nice."

"You look hot." He states with nothing but honesty in his voice. Cas blushes even more letting go of the door and looking up. Their eyes connect and hold until they're interrupted by his mom.

"You guys wanna go on that date now?" She asks amused.

Dean now blushes having realized Hannah just heard what he said about her son. They both head to the Impala that's parked at the end of the sidewalk.

They head to the movies with Dean basically bouncing in his seat with excitement, since they agreed to see the new Star Wars movie.

Throughout the movie Dean stares at the screen not wanting to miss a second of it, while Cas gets more enjoyment out of watching his date. When they are walking out of the theater Dean grabs Cas' hand and holds it while they share their favorite parts of the movie.

Once Dean's inside of the Impala after closing Cas' door they sit there for a moment before Dean breaks the silence.

"What would you like to eat?"

Cas ponders this question before sheepishly saying, "I could use a cheeseburger."

Dean grins starting the car and heading towards Harvelle's Diner.

Guiding Cas to a corner booth, someone arrives and takes their orders.

"Cas, you look amazing. I probably shouldn't have said hot in front of your mom, but it's the truth."

He lets out a chuckle, smiling at Dean. "Thank you, her and Anna are the ones who picked it out."

"Chairle, Jo, and my mom, raided my closet for two hours trying to find this shirt at Sammy's request. I told him that I wouldn't be home later since I had a date with you and he said, and I quote, "You should wear blue because it matches his eyes." As I look at this shirt and your eyes, it doesn't even compare to how beautiful your eyes are."

The raven haired boy lets out a girly giggle that he's instantly embarrassed by, ducking his head down and mumbling out a "thank you".

 After their meals come they talk on and off about different things like school, comparing the difference between Pontiac and Lawrence, and then they stumble onto the subject of YouTube.

"How did the video do?" Cas asks this because he never got the chance to look himself.

Dean's eyes light up. "I have never got such a great response to a video the whole time I've been on YouTube. They blew up the comments section, my inbox on every source of social media that I have, and they've been sharing the video. It's incredible, like I said they want you to have a channel or at least become a regular guest on mine. I'm guessing your still signed out of Instagram because I'm pretty sure they have sent you things."

He's right, Cas is signed out of his Instagram and now he kind of wants to look at it, but it would be rude to just bring his phone out.

"I could be a guest, if that's alright with you." Cas says playing with a napkin he used.

Green eyes raise form the plate in front of him and he just stares at Cas for a second before saying, "I have absolutely no problem with that."

They finish their food, with Dean having stuffed himself with two pieces of apple pie, heading back out to the car.

Cas doesn't really want to go home yet, he's enjoying his time with Dean. Having gained a ton of confidence during this date, Cas reaches over putting a hand on Dean's arm.

"Could we go for a walk?"

"Yeah." He looks happy that Cas asked.

Arriving at the park they meet in front of the Impala with Cas being the one to reach for Dean's hand.

It's a quiet night as they walk through the park, there's a few runners and some people are walking their dogs. The stars are bright in the sky doing their jobs, making it beautiful.

Cas isn't paying attention since he's taking in his surroundings to notice how Dean is looking at him with so much affection in his eyes.

"Cas, can I ask you something?"

The teen in question turns his head around back towards the other nodding his head.

Dean licks his lips. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too of course. But I was wondering what your, um, orientation was."

 _Orientation? What is he talking about?_ The longer Cas is quiet the more Dean's hand loosens in Cas'. "Oh, you want to know my sexual orientation?"

Dean nods with a nervous look in his eye.

"I'm gay. Growing up I would notice how beautiful the girls in my classes were, but it never did anything for me. I just thought they were beautiful. While with guys I would look at them and notice if they got a different haircut or notice how fit they were and just stuff like that. Then one day I was watching something with my siblings and a sex scene popped up. The whole time my eyes were glued to the guy, just fascinated with how his body moved and his muscles rolled. I had to excuse myself right after the scene."

His sexuality isn't something he's ashamed of. It's a part of him and if no one likes it, then they can suck it.

"What about you?"

Dean clears his throat tightening his hand in Cas' again. "I'm bi. Like you, I noticed how beautiful chicks were, but I actually had reactions to them. Um, one day I was outside the house with my dad and he asked me if I was seeing a girl. I told him that I wasn't. Then out of the blue he just says, "What about a guy?" And I just froze. Even though I wasn't seeing anyone. The only thing that crossed my mind was how does he know." Dean clears his throat again. "He then told me when we were just hanging out one day doing "guy" stuff he noticed that I kept looking at this group of guys that were in uniforms. He said that he just thought I was interested in knowing what they did. So with my dad being a vet he walked us over to them and introduced himself, when one of them asked my name he said I turned completely red and my eyes got wide, but I still managed to say my name properly. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared. I was scared that he would disown me like parents do in those horrible videos."

Cas heard Dean's voice break when he said the word "disown".

"But he didn't. He just said as long as I'm happy then he was happy and that wasn't going to change how much he loved me. I cried for about an hour after that because I was just so happy that it didn't go the way it was planned out in my head."

Dean starts to wipe at his eyes with his free hand. Cas squeezes the hand in his putting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me that."

"Well, I couldn't just let you tell me your story and not give you something in return."

Cas stops them both from walking grabbing Dean other hand. "Yes, you could have. It's as emotional subject for you, but you chose to tell me the whole thing."

Dean gives a weak smile. "Nah, I'm just a baby about it. It was stupid for me to so scared of what he might think based off of all those videos."

The shorter boy places a hand on the taller ones jaw. "It isn't stupid to be scared of the outcome of something that's important to you. You had every right to be scared, growing up with a marine as a dad..." Cas gently shakes his own head with a small smile. "Military men are looked at as the macho-est people ever and their sons are expected to be the same way. It's just sad that some people see being anything but straight as a sign of weakness. Because it's not, it has nothing to with if your strong or not. I think having a closed mind is a major weakness because if you can't accept what's in front of you, how would you cope with the future?"

Dean surges forward trapping Cas in the biggest hug he has ever received. He returns it, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, feeling Dean blink on the side of his neck. Dean sniffs pulling back kissing Cas' forehead.

"Thank you," he huffs a laugh, "I should get you home now."

Cas throws an arm around Dean's waist leaning into him as they start back to the car.

He makes it home with another forehead kiss from Dean and a promise to text him the next day. Even though they both know it was unnecessary.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some rude words are said to put Cas down. I know some people don't do well reading that type of stuff. So it's just three sentences to look out for.

Dean sent his daily good morning text to Cas.

That was an hour ago.

Usually Cas would text back fairly quick even if he was sleep (Dean knows this because Cas told him on their second date). So Dean takes it upon himself to call instead. It would be way better than a text, right?

Except he doesn't get an answer. It barely rang it just went to the voice telling him to leave a voicemail, but he doesn't want to leave a voicemail he wants to talk to Cas.

Maybe he's busy and not sleeping. That sounds about right. Cas could be helping Anna with something...but he always carries his phone just in case Dean texts him (released on the third date).

Okay, Dean just needs to chill out. It's just one text that's gone unanswered.

He falls backwards onto his bed, phone still in hand. While he's on Instagram Dean ends up blocking four people, liking a ton of Charlie and Jo's pictures, and answering questions on his own.

Dean searches for Cas' profile. A smile appears on his face at the username the girls picked for him. _**Blueyed_Angel.**_

With encouragement, Cas began posting pictures (there may or may not be some of Jo, Charlie, and Dean themselves posted).

His recent photo is one of himself and Cas making a funny face. The comments have always been a funny thing for Dean. Sometimes he could spent hours just reading comments and have the greatest laugh. But that isn't the case right now.

Right now, Dean is glaring at the comments on the photo. He has never seen any of this and Cas hasn't mentioned anything about it. It's just plain fucking rude and unnecessary. And he hopes with all of his heart these aren't his subscribers.

**_"Your such a fuckin dumbass dean doesnt even care about you just die already"_ **

**_"Y does dean tlk to u, jst a waste of time."_ **

**_"He's way to hot to just settle for someone like you."_ **

He goes to other photos seeing the same thing on them. Dean feels like he's to blame for this, but he knows if he told anyone that they would have his hide. The fault only falls on the ignorant people who left the comments. But he still feels like it's partially his fault. If he never felt anything towards Cas he wouldn't be in this situation right now. They would've only done the video they were supposed to do and Cas would live his life in peace. Dean couldn't do that though. When he first saw those deep blue eyes in the submitted video he couldn't help but to stare, then Cas started to sing and Dean didn't miss the way he changed the pronouns in the song or how intriguing his voice was. Cas looked extremely happy to be singing. When they first Skyped he could tell Cas was nervous, so he calmed his usual happy self down. As they continued to talk he slowly, but surely showed Cas how he usually was.

Now Cas is an important part of his life and Dean doesn't know what he would even be doing with his mornings or any other time that he has designated as 'Cas time'.

Dean taps onto his camera, sitting up in bed.

"I'm making this video to let you guys know how disappointed I am of y'all. Not all of you, just the ones who are leaving hateful comments on Cas' stuff. What right do you have to fuckin' say any of that stuff to him? Absolutely none. He is the very last person to even be hateful towards. And if you honestly think that it's fuckin' funny, it's not. You shouldn't ever in your life put someone down because you don't know what they've been through in their lives. And if you don't like who I'm friends with, whoever I'm dating, or whoever or whatever is on my channel, then you're more than welcome to leave and never watch my videos ever again. If your willing to call yourself a subscriber of mine, I don't know how or why you thought I would approve of this or that I just wouldn't care. But you seriously need to get your shit checked because this isn't how you treat people. To those of you who support me in everything that I've done and will do in the future, thank you. Thank you, for not trying to hurt someone that I've came to care for. Thank you, for your positive feedback and advice concerning my channel. Thank you, for respecting my life choices and not making someone that's apart of that feel bad about themselves. I really do appreciate it and I apologize to you guys for cussing. I never thought I would have to post a video like this, but I couldn't help it. Just respect people. Don't put someone down just to build yourself because it's gonna come right back and bite you in the a-butt. I gotta go."

Dean uploaded the video from his phone, not caring about editing it. He's got something he has to do.

 

When the door opens Micheal Novak's face comes into view.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Mr. Novak, I was wondering if Cas was up?" Dean asks shifting the thing in his arms.

Micheal lightly grimaces. "Castiel hasn't been out of his room. When his mom went in he didn't say anything to her." Dean looks down with pain in his heart. He was also hoping the comments wasn't why Cas wasn't responding. He came here to cheer Cas up and that's what he will focus on.

"Is there anyway that I'd be able to see him?"

Micheal studies the teen on his door step. Taking in what's in his arms and the pleading look on his face. Dean is the first person that has been able to make his little boy extremely happy. He's got him out of the house multiple times and each and every time when he comes home Micheal is met with a smiling Castiel. Not only a smiling Castiel, but also a happy wife. Hannah was worried their son was going to be the way he was in Pontiac. Being the husband Micheal had reassure her that wasn't going to be the case without any source of proof. When Dean entered their home after moving here Micheal had a feeling he would be the one to break his son's solitude and he was right.

"Come on in Dean, he should be in his room."

Dean smiles brightly and thanks him hurrying inside. He makes sure to speak to the other members of the Novak family in the living room before making his way to Cas' room.

Freeing one arm he lightly knocks on the bedroom door. No sound comes out of the room. Turning the knob, the door opens and he closes it behind him.

Cas has his back turned from the door and his phone sits in the middle of the floor. Dean sets down what he has in his arms beside the phone. Picking up Cas' phone he tries to turn it on but it's dead.

On his own device, he goes to Spotify, selecting something he listens too whenever he needs it. Dean sets both phones down on Cas' desk.

He makes his way over to Cas sitting on the edge of the bed.

 _When your life looks too complicated_  
_Gotta let the music get down in your soul_  
_Forget all your frustrations_  
_And let the music get down in your soul_

Dean gently pulls the covers off of Cas. Cas lifts his head, a teary blue eye looks at Dean.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" He asks confused.

"I came to see you, Cas. And to possibly dance." Giving him a boyish smile Dean gets off of the bed and holds his hands out.

Cas sits up in bed leaning against his headboard. "I sorry, I just don't really feel up to it."

The music is going in the background and Dean's not giving up. "How about I take the lead and you just relax?"

Blue eyes look between Dean's hands and his face, with a sniff Cas puts his hands into Dean's.

Holding Cas around the waist to keep him balanced while his stands on top of Dean's feet, Cas' face is buried in the crook of his neck and his arms are around Dean's upper torso.

They let the music wash over them. Cas soaks in the warmth and safety of being in Dean's arms. While the other teen tries to release loving vibes between them.

 _Things ain't as bad as they may seem_  
_But you can't find reality living in a dream_  
_The strength you need, you had it all the time_  
_You'll find the answer in the back of your mind_

Dean started to sing along with smile on his face.

"Is that a smile I feel?" He asks the boy in his arms.

He buries his head further into Dean's neck. "No." His own smile has betrayed him.

"Aw man, I was hoping I could get a smile before I showed you something."

Cas pulls his head out his smile still intact, his nose lightly touching Dean's. "Show me what?"

They could kiss right now, but Dean's not going too. He's been waiting to kiss Cas on the lips until the perfect moment. All he's been dishing out are forehead, cheek, nose, and head kisses.

Dean cants his head to the item sitting in the middle of the floor, slowly releasing Cas.

A hard gasp fills the room and his arms are empty.

Cas drops to the floor wrapping the thing up in his arms and legs. "Thank you, Dean." He looks like a kid on Christmas with his head resting on top with the biggest smile Dean was able to provide.

"When I saw it, I knew that I had to get it for you."

After making the video Dean asked his dad to take him to the toy store. Searching for something to bring Cas his eyes landed on a jumbo sized bumblebee. How could he not get it, it just screamed Cas.

Lowering to the ground sitting beside Cas and his adorableness, Dean rests a hand on Cas' knee.

"Why didn't you tell me that stuff was happening?"

Cas eyes started to water again, smile dropping, as he fought himself to keep looking at Dean. "I thought I could handle it. I didn't want to bother you with it."

Automatically bringing his hand up to wipe a tear away Dean keeps it there. "You shouldn't even have to deal with those types of people, Cas. And I'm sorry that you've had too. You don't deserve none of what they've said to you, Cas. They don't know how I feel about you. If I never met you I can imagine what I would be doing right now. Stuffing my face with Jo and Charlie or trying to figure what song I'd be singing next....Instead of sitting here looking at and talking to someone I care about."

A small smile appears on Cas' face half of it still buried in the bumblebee's head.

Swiping his thumb softly on Cas' cheek he asks the question he's been waiting to ask since their last date. "Cas, I don't really know if this is a good time, but, uh...would you like to be my boyfriend?"

A blush fills Cas' cheeks as he gives a shy nod.

Dean scoots closer. "I've wanting to be able to call you my boyfriend for a while now."

Lifting his head off of the bumblebee he chews on his bottom lip. The hand still on his face comes down to his chin slowly prying his lip from between his teeth. To Dean's surprise Cas moves first bringing his head closer to his.

Their lips finally meet with Dean's thumb and index finger holding Cas' chin. This is what he was waiting for the perfect moment, where they are alone and no one would bother them, just the two of them. Cas' lips often look chapped, but right now they feel soft and smooth moving along with Dean's. It's as perfect as he thought it would be.

Putting an extra peck to his boyfriend's lips, Dean pulls back with a smile. "What are you gonna name it?"

Cas lets out a small laugh looking down at the bumblebee in his arms. "Um, I don't know. Can you help me figure one out?"

"I'd love too."

 

That's what Hannah finds the boys doing when she opens the door to peek inside. Dean is leaning against Cas' bed with his arms wrapped around Cas' waist and his head on his shoulder. Cas is between Dean's legs hugging the bee laughing at a name his boyfriend has said.

"I think it's great."

"Dean, I am not calling him, Buzz Beeman."

"Why not? It's catchy and you won't forget it."

"Because it's silly. This is serious business, Dean." He states playfully looking at Dean.

Dean smirks lifting his head. "I am taking this seriously. It's a great name, first and last. Is there anyway I could possibly change your mind?"

"I don't know, Dean. It's pretty serious."

"I might have something that could change your mind."

Cas releases the bee, turning as best he can to face him. "What would that bee?"

"Did you just use a pun?"

"May-bee."

Dean's laugh fills the room. "You are adorable and sweet just like honey."

Cas blushes as Dean kisses the tip of his nose, then his lips.

"I guess we can call him, Buzz Beeman."

"I knew you liked it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Let the music get down in your soul' by Marc Broussard


	16. Chapter 16

Cas wakes up to his phone buzzing. Of course usually this wasn't a problem because it was at a reasonable time. Five A.M. was not reasonable. Reaching around Buzz Beeman Cas answers without looking.

"What?"

"Aw, Babe. You sound so happy to hear from me. You were supposed to be up thirty minutes ago though."

"Why?" There's no hiding the annoyment in his voice.

"It's workout day and I am currently walking to come and gather you." Cas can hear it now. How Dean's voice sort of bounces.

He honestly forgot about working out with Dean between him leaving and being on tumblr. They were talking about it after Cas did a video for Dean to put up on his channel. Cas was talking about how skinny and untoned he was, so Dean told him he was still beautiful but Cas could workout with him and his dad if he wanted. And today was the start of that.

"If you're not out of bed by the time I get there I will drag you out." His boyfriend threatens with amusement filling his voice.

"Or you could join me and that way we could cuddle up together." Cas is already getting out of bed as he speaks to Dean looking at the clothes he actually set out yesterday.

Dean fills the line with a joyous laugh that could probably interrupt a persons slumber. "No, you can't distract me with cuddles. You're not getting out of this."

Cas sighs picking up his shirt. "I guess I'll do it. It can't be that bad right?"

"That's the spirit, Babe."

They hang up on each other and Cas gets ready. He heads down the stairs after brushing his teeth so Dean's knocking doesn't wake up anyone.

Locking the door behind him he sees Dean walking up the sidewalk with a bright smile.

They greet with a kiss.

"Did you stretch yet?"

Cas almost makes a face. "No, I haven't."

"Okay, I haven't either. This way I can make sure you're doing it right." He plops himself down on the ground. Dean has on a short sleeved black compression shirt, black compression shorts with neon green shorts over them, and black and white Nike shoes. Not to mention the multi colored drawstring backpack he has sat down beside himself.

Cas had on a worn out plain dark blue shirt, red basketball shorts, and all black high top converse. He feels unprepared. Like this isn't what he is supposed to be wearing. But Dean assured him that it was the perfect outfit before he left yesterday.

After they stretch Dean lets Cas put his own items into his backpack. They start with a light jog. It won't be too bad.

They picked up speed ten minutes into the run and Cas felt like his lungs were on fire. He didn't realize how out of shape he was. After probably 35 minutes of running they stop in front of the park. Dean says they will run longer in the future, but since it was Cas' first time he shortened it. He has such a thoughtful boyfriend.

The park is empty of children and a runner goes by every now and then as the boys drink from Powerade bottles Dean packed.

Cas watches as sweat trial down Dean's sun kissed golden neck and collide with the collar of his shirt. Dean smirks when he catches him and prompts Cas to drink his own. After their finished with their small break, they place the bottles from where they came and Cas is told to follow Dean towards the playground equipment. On the way there something occurs to Cas.

"Where is your father?"

"Hm?" Green eyes flash to the other teen at the question filled with curiosity.

"You said you and your father workout together. Why isn't he with us today?"

"Oh, he got off work late last night and when that happens he doesn't get enough sleep when I wake him up for workouts. So I figured since I have you," he throws a wink at his boyfriend, "that I should let him get some sleep."

"That's very sweet of you." Cas says with a soft smile.

Dean drops his backpack and give the pebbles on the playground a small kick. "Sure. I just know how grouchy he is when he doesn't sleep."

Dean moves them onto part two of their workout they start with the monkey bars. Going across as fast as they could and doing pull ups. Well, Dean did pull ups because Cas couldn't hold onto the bars and pull himself up, but when he was going to give up Dean told him to hold on for as long as he could. The blue eyed boy agreed rather reluctantly and held on for ten seconds before his hands started to burn. When he berated himself for it Dean embraced him and told him not to give up and before they both know it Cas would be able to do as many as himself.

They make it to the last exercise in their workout. With Cas sweating like he just robbed a bank for the first time and Dean sweating like he just ran in track practice. In other words Cas looks and feels gross, while Dean looks hands down hot with sweat covering his fit body.

Cas is laying on the ground with his hand behind his head staring up at the sky wondering why he agreed to do this. This will be the way he dies. Dean places a warm hand on the exhausted boys kneecap.

"Come on, Babe. This is the last thing we have to do, you can do it."

Sit ups. Sit ups will be the cause of his death. "My body hurts. I can't do this, Dean."

"Yes you can, I believe you can. Don't give up, you've done so much today. I'm really proud of you. But if you really feel like you need to stop, then I'll help you limp home." The last part was said with humor coloring it.

Cas peeks around his legs to look at his boyfriend. Nothing but honesty and affection greets him. He should do this for Dean. He can do this. Going back to his starting position Cas sucks in a breathe before starting.

With each up he was greeted with a gentle peck on the lips. The action carried him on to do fifteen sit ups before falling back down with air being released like a balloon.

After drinking some Powerade that was pushed into his hands they started back home.

Halfway Cas' body just felt heavy and it's like his legs didn't want to go anymore, Dean took notice.

"Take this." He's handed the backpack placing his arms through the straps.

Dean bends down in front of him with his back facing Cas.

"Dean, what are y-"

"Get on."

 _Get on his back._ "I don't think that's a good idea."

Green eyes peer on the left shoulder. "Babe, you're about to fall over any second. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Just, please, just get on my back."

Cas heart melts at Dean's confession. Not making him wait any longer he gets on wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean starts walking before he talks again. "Now you can serenade me." He sounds a little out of breathe.

Pondering on what he could sing he chooses a song he used to listen to all the time.

 _I used to care so much about what others think about_  
_Almost didn't have a thought of my own_  
_The slightest remark would make me embark_  
_On the journey of self doubt_  
_But that was a while ago_  
_This boy has got stronger_  
_If I knew then what I know now_  
_I would have told myself don't worry any longer it's OK_  
  
_'cause a face without freckles is like a sky without stars_  
_Why waste a second not loving who you are_  
_Those little imperfections make you beautiful, lovable, valuable,_  
_They show your personality inside your heart_  
_Reflecting who you are_

He continues to sing until they reach his house with Dean letting him down gently.

"When you get in don't take a shower. Take a salt bath. It might sound weird, but it'll help relax your body, Okay?"

Cas nods attempting to hand over the backpack, but suddenly Dean takes off his shirt opening the bag to put it in pulling Cas' drink out.

Glistening sweat is thrown in Cas' face and he can't take his eyes away. Dean stomach has outlined abs, except for the lower part of his abdomen it's a little pudge, but it's still in the toned area.

"Babe."

His eyes slowly slide up Dean's pecs, moving past the sweat along his neck, plush lips, and the point of his nose finally landing on his eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Like what you see?" Mirth fill his eyes as he looks at the blue eyed boys flushed face.

Cas swallows once again nodding.

Dean starts forwards backing Cas up until his back hits the front door. A hand cuffs the right side of this jaw, thump dragging across his bottom lip before covers them with his own.

Cas pulls Dean further into him completely forgetting they are standing on his porch. The kiss gets heated and Cas can feel his member start to raise. It's Dean who pulls away.

"You should get in before you forget what I told you."

Still focused on his boyfriend's lips all he can do is agree. Dean leaves after a peck on the lips, a hug, and a promise of a text later.

When Cas got into the house he didn't forget what Dean told him, but he had to delay it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for staying with me. I have been so busy, but I promise that I have not forgotten about y'all.
> 
> Might edit later just wanted to get it up for y'all.
> 
> Freckles by Natasha Bedingfield


	17. Chapter 17

Dean is setting up the camera in his room getting ready to make a video, while Cas patiently waits in Dean's computer chair.

Cas came over and Dean proposed the idea of shooting a video with him. Not a singing one just a random video of them playing truth or dare with the subscribers tweets.

Dean had Cas screenshot the ones he thought would make a good video.

Sitting down in the chair he brought from downstairs Dean starts it up.

"Hey, my Little Baby Pies. Today is just a chill type of day and I just wanted to give you guys a random fun little video. So, I asked you guys on Twitter to send me some truth and dares and Cas and I will answer and/or do them. We won't be picking to do truths or to do dares, Cas has picked some he thought would be good in the video for us to do and I trust his judgement. Now let's get started."

After Dean claps his hands together he turns to Cas with goofy smile.

"What do you have for us?"

Cas leans towards Dean a little so they both can see the phone screen.

"We have a truth to do first and it says, "would you ever consider being a nudist?"'

"I would probably consider it. Yes, especially if it's around the house. What about you?"

Cas scrunches his face up. "No, I wouldn't. It would feel weird to me."

"That's reasonable. What's up next?"

"Call and yell at someone in your contacts list and tell them they are grounded."

Dean laughs right off the bat grabbing Cas' phone off of the computer desk, since they were using his for questions. "Who should we call?"

Thinking of who they both have in there contacts list Cas answers, "Charlie or Jo."

"Well Jo's probably at work right now, so lets call charlie."

Selecting her name Dean puts it on speaker phone holding it between them.

"Sup, bitch."

"Don't you "sup, bitch" us, Felicia. You're grounded."

"What?" She laughs out down the line.

"Don't "what" me either." Dean shakes his head as in a where is this going kind of way.

Cas was biting his bottom lip just listening to the conversation.

"Well, can I ask why I'm grounded?"

"I don't have to tell you want you did either. You already know what you did, young lady."

"I'm so fuckin' confused. Why do you have Cas' phone?"

"DON'T worry about why I got his phone. You just earn yourself some more down time, little Ms. Potty Mouth."

"Can I talk to Cas?" Charlie sounds like she's genuinely trying to think of what she might have done.

Dean slaps a hand over his mouth muffling his laugh.

"What is it, Charlie?" Cas says sounding like a stern father.

"What's going on? Why am I grounded?"

"What I don't understand Charlie, is why you are acting like you don't know what you did. Being grounded is good for you it will give you time to think about your mistake. Call me back when you figure out what you did, so we can talk some more about it." Cas presses the red button.

"Oh my god, she sounded so confused. We have to call her back after the video. You actually sounded like someone's dad." Dean laughs red in the face.

"I've gained experience telling Gabriel not to do certain things and he does them anyway." Cas says with a grin going to the next one.

They go through truth and dares. Dean did a head stand for about a minute and Cas had to eat five spoon fulls of mustard. The last one they do is a dare to paint their finger nails.

"I think my mom will let us use hers."

After cutting off the camera they head down stairs where Dean's parents are sitting together on the couch with Sam coloring on the floor in front of them.

"Uh, hey mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie."

Dean rubs the back of his neck. "Me and Cas are doing a truth or dare video and we have this dare that is asking us to paint our nails and I wanted to know if we could use yours."

Mary gets off of the couch and disappears out of the room.

"Are you staying for dinner, Cas?" John asks like his son asking for nail polish was an everyday occurrence.

Cas looks at Dean for an answer and he shrugs his shoulders in a 'way not' fashion. "Yes, sir."

John nods right as Mary walks back into the room.

"Here you go, try not to spill any for me." She hands a little basket to Dean that's filled with polishes.

Before he can reassure his mom Sam begins to speak.

"What's that?" Sam curiously asks peering at the basket.

"It's nail poilsh that me and Cas are about to use."

The little boy fully sits up rather than laying on his stomach. "But that's for girls."

The room goes silent and Cas feels like he would be able to hear a pen drop. He looks over at everyone else and they all have similar looks. Sitting Indian style, Cas beckons Sam forward.

"Do you think it's only for girls or are girls the only people you have seen wear it?" Looking slightly up at Sam he witnesses that adorable thinking face.

"Momma colors her...nails, but daddy doesn't."

Cas nods. "Your dad might not wear it, but there's thousands of guys that wear nail polish. Millions even."

Sam seems surprised to hear this. He's little mouth is open and his eyes are wide at numbers he doesn't know how to count too yet.

"Dean, is there a clear one in there?"

Unfrozen since the start of Cas' lesson, Dean rifles through the basket trying to find what Cas wanted. Once found, he hands it off.

"This is what most guys wear. They wear it because it has no color to it like the ones you see your mom put on. So, that means since it's clear, when it gets applied it can be seen through and what ever is under it will be shown."

Sam's brow furrows as he tries to figure out what Cas is saying. Unscrewing the top, Cas displays his hand between himself and Sam. He takes the brush and paints a clear coat on his thumb.

"See you can't even tell I put any on, can you?" Cas lets Sam take his larger hand into his smaller ones.

The awe is written across his small features as he looks from the hand to the deep blue eyes in front of him. "Can I color mine?"

A smile breaks across the teens face. "You have to ask your mom and dad?"

Puppy dog eyes peer at the couple on the couch. "Please?" Even though he pronounces most of his words correctly, the word comes out of his mouth with a 'w'.

Mary looks at her husband leaving the decision for him. John narrows his eyes at the polishes. Blowing out a breath he says, "This one time. When your older you can do it again."

Everyone have bright smiles as Cas puts the top back on the polish. Dean helps Cas up off of the floor taking his hand. 

"Come on, Sammy you can be in today's video."

All three boys walk (Sam runs) out of the room with a "have fun" from Mary.

Making it to Dean's room he sets the basket on the bed and tells Sam to pick what he wants while he spoke with Cas.

They stand outside of the door with Dean leaning on the left side of it.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Cas shrugs with a blush. "I just wanted him to have a better understanding."

Dean pulls Cas in by the hand, holding him around the waist. "Well, in the process you've made my parents love you even more and Sammy probably thinks you can make a rainbow appear out thin air. You're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. You've opened up so much since I've met you and thank you for making me apart of that."

Cas continues to blush playing with the front of Dean's shirt. "Thank you for letting me." He whispers.

Dean closes the distance between them holding the nape of Cas' neck. Pulling back he says with a smile, "We got a video to finish."

They paint each others nails and after theirs have dried, they each take one of Sam's hands to paint at the same time. Cas has black, Dean has blue, and Sam chose red and orange. Cas remembered what Anna did when ever she had to go out after painting her nails and it was on her skin. He goes into the bathroom and wets a towel to scrub off the excess polish on each of them. Once that's done they close off the video, thanking the viewers for their questions and to leave a comment saying if they wanted more or not.

They also call Charlie back and clear up the confusion they caused.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's grandfather is not happy with what he learns and he verbally expresses himself.
> 
> *I've added three more tags so y'all know what's going on. And what type of thing is going to happen in this chapter. If you need a summary of what happens let me know and I'll add one for ya at the bottom.

Cas colored pictures with Sam while Dean edited the truth or dare video. After Dean was done he came downstairs joined them on the floor and grabbed his own picture to color. All three of them finished coloring, Dean and Cas' a bit neater than Sam's, when the little moose grabs all of them and runs into the kitchen to show his parents.

Dean gets off of the floor and lays down on the couch with a hand outstretched towards his boyfriend. Taking the offered hand Cas lays down on top of Dean with his head on his chest. The two of them get comfortable on the cushions and watch the cartoons that pop up on the TV.

With the human pillow half asleep he doesn't register the front door opening and the greetings that are shared, but Cas does. And by the sound of it it's someone Mary is very happy to see.

"Where are my babies?" A woman's voice say that is not Mary's.

"Dean is in the living room and Sam is in the kitchen, helping John and I with dinner."

"At least you have one child that's not lazy." The males voice can only be described as a mood destroyer.

"Dad, please don't start anything. Sam came in and wanted to stir something."

"I'm not trying to start anything, just making an observation."

Movement starts in the hallway and Cas stays where he is because he really doesn't know what to do in this situation. Unknowingly Cas moved and his hair tickled the bottom of Dean's chin.

"Babe, I didn't think I was cuddlin' with a cat." Dean states sleepily amused.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You're keepin' me from goin' to sleep." He kisses the dark nest of hair.

"Oh, hello."

Dean jumps as best as he could with Cas on top of him. Cas looks up to see an older lady with neck length hair and a kind face smiling down at them. Cas glances back down at his boyfriend and is met with a bright smile. He slides off of the couch onto his feet and Dean is a second behind him.

"Hey Granny, how are ya?" He hugs his grandmother with his smile still intact.

"I'm fine, how about you and your little friend?"

"We're alright. Uh, Granny, I'd like you to meet Castiel, my boyfriend."

Cas peers over Dean's shoulder feeling shyness wash over him. "Hi."

"Why aren't you handsome." She looks at her grandson's boyfriend like she's going over something with herself. "Are you the boy who won the contest?"

"Uh, um, y-yes ma'am." It's safe to say that Cas is very surprised she asked him that. He feels a hand grip his.

"You have beautiful voice." She places a hand on his arm giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

"How long are you staying?" Dean asks his grandmother.

"We will probably be here for about a week, then we'll head back home."

"We?"

"Your grandfather is here too, Sweetie."

Dean's face goes blank as the smile he had is wiped away. He seems to catch himself and replaces it with a fake one. "Well, you know you're my favorite Granny."

She pinches his cheek with a soft chuckle of, "I better be".

All three of them enter the kitchen with it being Denna's, Dean's grandmother, idea. There is a bald headed, scowl faced man sitting at the counter with Sam stirring something beside him. Instead of saying anything to him Dean acknowledges his brother.

"Whatcha got there, Sammy?"

Sam tilts the bowl almost allowing the contents to fall out. "Icing."

To Cas it looked like it's been stirred enough, but he guesses they just wanted Sam to feel like he was in charge of something.

"Could I have some of the spoon when you're done?" Sam's not that big on sweets like most other children are.

"Mhm." Sam stays focused on stirring.

Dean ruffles his brother's hair when the other voice Cas heard earlier speaks up.

"Have you found a job yet?"

Dean sighs leaning on the counter with his elbows. "Uh, yes, Sir."

The senior male looks at his older grandson with emotionless eyes. "What type of work is it?"

"I make videos that I post online."

There's tension that Cas would be able to cut with a knife if he could. He moves little closer to his boyfriend to where they aren't touching but he can feel his body heat, Dean relaxes just a smidgen.

"You need a real job." 

"When he graduates high school he can do whatever job he loves and if it's making videos for others to enjoy, I know he'll put his heart into it like he does now." Mary chimes in taking rolls out of the oven. 

"No woman is going to want him if he doesn't have a real man's job. He might as well start now." Dean's grandfather slaps his hand down on the counter like he just got the greatest idea. "He can tag along with John just to get started, get shown the ropes."

"Maybe I don't need a woman to take care of." Dean states and Cas notices one of his hands ball up into a fist on the counter top.

He laughs. ""Maybe I don't need a woman to take care of." Every man needs a woman by his side. How do you think you'll have children, if you don't?"

Dean's other fist balls up and the muscles in his jaw begin to work.

"Castiel, did you tell your parents you were staying for dinner?"

The teen in question whips his head towards John where he was taking plates out of the cabinet looking over his shoulder.

"Um, I texted Gabriel earlier and he told me that he'd tell them for me."

"Alright, help Dean set the table for me."

"Yes, Sir." Cas makes his way to the other side of Dean, grabbing the silverware while Dean grabs the plates.

As they make their way into the dining room Cas gets the feeling of someone staring at the side of his face, but he's too nervous to turn and look just in case it's Dean's grandfather. Glancing back over his shoulder he sets the items down and have Dean do the same when he notices no one looking. Cas takes Dean's head in between his hands and connects their foreheads, after moving them to a more private spot. Dean instantly wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay. I'm used to it. I'm just sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't worry about me. He shouldn't say that sort of stuff to you."

"It's just his opinion, I don't listen to him."

Cas gently swipes his thumbs on Dean's cheeks admiring how tough his boyfriend is being because he knows it's bothering him. "You can talk to me, okay?"

Emerald eyes finally connects with his as he gets a slight nod. Dean slides his hands to the sides of Cas' waist as he kisses him. They break away and start on the table setup.

 

Dinner starts off silent until Mary and Deanna start talking then drag their husbands into the conversation. But when Deanna decides she wants to talk to the youngest Winchester is when things go south.

"What did you do today, Sweetheart?" Deanna says wiping some sauce from the spaghetti off of his face.

Sam raises his fork and the teenage couple watch amused as some of it's contents hit Samuel's, Dean's grandfather, shirt without him knowing. "I played with daddy and, um, I colored." His little face lights up as he drops his fork, thankfully on the table, and he holds up his hands. "Dean and Cas colored my...nails!"

His little red and orange tipped fingers wiggle in the air for his grandmother to see.

"Oh, they're so pretty. Did they do your little toesies too?" She tickles his neck earning a giggle out of him.

"They better not have."

The mood instantly turns sour and everyone stills at the table, even Sam being the smart child that he is.

"No we didn't, but if he wanted us to, we would've." Dean states after clearing his throat, looking down at his plate.

"You allow this to happen in your house? Boys don't paint their nails like a couple of girls. And I see both of you have done it to yourselves. How are you raising them?" Samuel says with disgust noticeably in his voice.

"Dad, how John and myself raise our children is none of your business. As long as they're happy that's all that matters." Mary's glaring daggers into her father across the table.

"No woman is going to want to marry a man who paints their nails like a couple of fairies."

"Samuel." Deanna spouts flabbergasted.

At the corner of his eye Cas sees Dean's hand tighten around his utensil and he could feel his leg bouncing up and down under the table.

"Well it's true. How do they expect to live their lives doing what they are now?"

"Samuel, if you're gonna be in my house respect everyone and everything in it." John demands making direct eye contact with his father-in-law.

"It's not like I offended anyone. I'm just telling them what they need to hear." He looks around the table and notes the youngest couples gazes that are fixed on the table in front of them. "You're not raising prancers are you?"

Cas can only sit there and listen because he can't believe the amount of disrespect coming from this grown man towards teenagers and whether he realizes it or not a child.

"I don't see why it would fuckin' matter to you." At this point Dean has sat up in his seat and looking across the table at the mannerless man.

Samuel gets this down right murderous look, but before he can say anything Deanna pops out of her seat.

"I think it's time to get you ready for bed little man." She helps Sam out of the chair, but before he goes he runs over Dean and gives him a hug.

"I love you, Dean."

Even pissed Dean can't fight the warmth that fills his heart at those words. "I love you too, Sammy. Go on up with Granny and I'll be up there later."

"Okay." He releases his hold of Dean and turns to Cas putting his little hand on his forearm. "Will you come too?"

 Cas pats the hand on his arm. "If you want me to, yes."

Sam nods, walks down the hall and up the stairs with his grandmother.

"Do you want to repeat what you said?"

Dean raises out of his seat with his hands braced on the table. "I said, "I don't see why it would fuckin' matter to you"."

"Son, watch your mouth and sit down."

"No, since he wants to talk like an adult let him be one. I'll tell you why it matters to me. It matters to me because I'm not claiming some faggot as my grandson."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to know I was related to some old douchebag like you anyway."

Samuel huffs. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Dean gives him mirthful smile. "Yeah, it's all a joke. See Castiel here isn't my friend. He's my boyfriend. Has been for awhile now. And all your little army buddies will know your grandson loves it whenever he sees a rainbow in the sky. Matter of fact he would die his hair that way, so everyone would how homo he is." Samuel is getting visibly madder the more Dean talks.

Cas puts a hand on Dean's elbow. "Maybe we should go to my house."

"No, Babe, it's okay. Samuel, just can't accept the fact that his pathetic life is mostly over and he didn't get the chance to find out who he really was."

Dean is snatched by the front of his shirt over the table with Samuel snarling in his face. "You and that little fag friend of yours can burn for all I care." There was nothing but venom in the man's voice.

All of the fight drains from Dean's body as Samuel releases his shirt at his daughter yelling at him. Dean chest starts an up and down motion as he backs away from the table with a hand over his mouth. Before Cas can even get out of his seat Dean is running through the sliding doors of the kitchen into the backyard.

Cas moves as fast as he can behind him. "Dean!"

When he makes it out of the sliding doors he sees Dean drop down onto his knees hugging his waist. His heart breaks as he see the tears slide down his boyfriends face in the moon light. "Babe..."

"I-I knew he hated me, b-bu-," his sob cut off the rest of his sentence when Cas wraps his arms around his shoulders allowing him to cry into his neck.

Cas caresses the back of Dean's head as he fights his own tears. He never thought he would be a witness to something like this in person or be involved in it. He sniffs and sits back on his heels closer to Dean.

"We are going to pack you a bag and we're going to my house. I don't want you here. Whenever you want to come back here just let me know and I'll come with you. Okay?"

Dean calms down enough to nod. They slowly rise from the grass making their way back into the house. Both women are tag teaming Samuel, while John is holding an ice pack on his hand. In Dean's room Cas grabs the first bag that he sees and helps Dean shove clothes into it.

Going down the hall Dean stops them.

"W-we hafta go see Sammy before we leave."

Cas nods.

Quietly opening Sam's room door both of them pad in with Dean sitting on the bed and Cas standing in front of him.

"Sammy." Dean whispers.

Sam turns around in the bed and doesn't even look like he went to sleep.

"I'm gonna spend some time with Cas for a little bit, alright?"

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

Dean smooths down his brothers hair. "Maybe not, but if you want to play have dad bring you over to Cas' place and we can play as long as you want." There was a crack in the middle of his sentence.

Sam tears himself out of the covers and latches onto his brothers neck, giving him the tightest hug his little body can manage. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy." The tears are heard in his voice as he squeezes his pint sized brother as hard as his little body could handle.

Cas turns his head as he wipes away some tears that managed to make their way out.

After a hug is given to Cas they tuck Sam back into bed and creep back down the stairs. The three are still arguing, just not as loud as before. Cas tells Dean to wait by the door.

"Mr. Winchester?" John looks up from the ice pack. "Could you drive Dean and I to my house?"

He inhales then slowly lets it out. "Yeah, just let me grab the keys."

Cas goes back over to Dean and grabs his hand. John whispers into Mary's ear before she looks over. Stopping her part of the argument she hugs her son and kiss his forehead.

"I will always love you no matter what. Me and your father."

"Yeah, I know mom I just want to be with Cas for awhile, if that's alright." His grip tightens on Cas' hand.

"Yes, Sweetheart, of course." Cas can see the tears in Mary's eyes that she doesn't want to let shed. He gives her a tight one armed hug.

"I'll take care of him." He whispers.

"Thank you." Is her reply.

Deanna comes over and shares her love as best as she can.

Where Cas stands he has a straight shot look of Samuel and he still has that ugly scowl on his face, along with a blooming black eye.

"Mr. Samuel." He looks up at the speaking teen and Cas stands with his head held high. "I hope you find out what the root of your hate is. If you don't fix what you've done you could miss out on some of the most important things in your first grandchild's life and you will go to your grave regretting everything you've ever said to him. You can't take back what you've said because it's already left it's mark, but you can take responsibility for the pain you caused. Dean is the most caring person I have ever met and the most talented. If you would open you eyes for awhile you would see that. Don't continue to live in the past because the present will pass you by in a blink of an eye and you won't be able to enjoy it." With Cas done with his speech he leads Dean out of the house and towards the Impala.

John drops them off at Cas' house and they walk in hand and hand. His family seem to immediately know something is wrong without them being inside the door in five seconds.

"What happened?" Anna asks concern etched on soft features.

Dean tightens his grip again.

"Not now. I'll tell you guys but not now." He pulls Dean upstairs straight to his room.

Once inside Dean breaks down again repeatedly saying, "sorry". Cas lets him because he needs to get it out of his system and they will talk about it the next day. He pulls Dean onto the bed with him shoes and all. After awhile Dean manages to cry himself to sleep in Cas' arms. And before he goes to sleep he takes off his boyfriend's shoes, socks, and pants and do the same with himself. Getting them both under the cover is tricky but Cas handles it and allows Dean to snuggle closer.

His dozes off rubbing Dean's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm just now updating. I was so frikin' busy, but now I should have time to write. And if I do not write a chapter and you happen to see I put out some other type of work it's because I just needed to get that out first so it wouldn't be jumbled up with what I need to write for this story or any other story for that matter.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas was in the kitchen with his family telling them what happened the night before. Each expressed how they felt about the situation and stood by Cas' decision to have Dean here as long as he wanted and needed to be.

Wanting to check on Dean he got up and headed upstairs.

Closing the door behind himself he pauses to take in the site of his boyfriend.

Well of what he can see of him.

Dean's whole body is under the covers and by the outline of them it seems like he's not the only one in the bed.

Cas pads forward and raises the part of the covers that was on his side.

Buzz Beeman has taken his spot in the bed. He can't help the smile that creeps it's way onto his face. When he looks to the other occupant of the bed, he's already being stared at.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

Dean shrugs the shoulder that's not pinned against the bed.

"Have I been replaced?" Cas asks tipping his head towards the bumblebee.

Dean slowly frees the spot and Cas crawls into it. When he gets his back against the headboard his boyfriend climbs onto his lap. No words are exchanged as soft green eyes bore into inviting blue ones and his hands play with the hair at the nape of Cas' neck. Closing the distance between them, Dean buries one of his hands into Cas' hair.

Cas' hands make it under the back of Dean's shirt, lightly running his fingernails up and down it.

Dean's breathe hitches as he tugs Cas' head to the side and begins to suck on the pulse point on his neck.

Castiel feels his body getting hotter with each passing moment. Moving forward and flipping Dean onto his back he reclaims his mouth.

Legs wrapped around the back of Cas' thighs, Dean slides his hands up the sides on the body above him, moving the shirt up in the process.

As his shirt comes off he suddenly remembers they are diving into an area they haven't swam in yet and also remembers that he's been sidetracked from the reason he came up here. He nips at Dean's bottom lip before resting their foreheads together.

"We should talk about it."

Both of them are trying to slow down their heartbeats and breathing.

"Just gimme a sec. Your voice isn't helpin' right now." Dean replys with his eyes closed.

Cas chuckles falling backwards.

Dean sighs rubbing Cas' bare sides with his toes. "I just don't really wanna think about it right now. You were an amazing distraction."

"Huh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Cas feels the bed move as Dean repositions himself to be sitting beside him. Dean puts his hand on Cas' chest putting random designs into his skin.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just.... I know I'm gonna cry and that's somethin' I don't wanna do right now."

"Look at it this way. You cry now the more time you'll have to show your beautiful smile." Cas says lacing his fingers together with the ones on his chest.

Dean looks up at the ceiling before nodding.

"I guess I could start with memories from when I was younger..... We would be at my grandparents house and usually it was always my grandmother playing with me. But then I started to notice how my grandfather would just act like I wasn't even there. Being that young I didn't know what to make of it, so I just kept trying to play with him. Everytime he would turn away from me. Birthdays would come by and there was always an excuse for why he wasn't there or if he did show up he wouldn't even say anything to me. My dad didn't retire yet until I was in the eight grade. So whenever he was away Samuel would always tell me...that he, uh, that he wasn't comin' back."

The tears that formed in his eyes started to spill over. And Castiel sat up to pull him closer by the hand that was laced with his.

"He would tell me he got picked off. I didn't know what that meant but I knew it had something to do with not seeing my dad again. So whenever he would come back home I'd be the first one to run to him. Making sure he was actually standing in front of me. I didn't tell my mom or dad what he would say. When Sammy was born is when he really started to show he wanted nothing to do with me. He would play with him and buy him all this stuff. Samuel had no problem rubbing it in my face how much he adored Sammy. My parents and grandmother knew for all these years how strained our realtionship was, but the sad part about it is they tried to help us form some type of decent realtionship. And I would be willing to fuckin' do it and he would just blow it all off like I was some piece of shit."

The madder Dean gets the faster his tears fall.

"Then I started my YouTube channel. That's when he started askin' about when I would get a fuckin' job and worst part about it, my granny watches my damn videos and she's told me she has shown one to him. He doesn't FUCKING CARE IF I'M HAPPY, CAS!"

Cas rubs up and down Dean's arm. "It's okay."

Dean shakes his head letting out a bitter laugh.

"No, it's not. Because now he hates me because I can't help who I am or who I like. And he hates you and he doesn't even know you. And I'm so sorry."

Cas can only hold him tight as he breaks down again in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry about what he said last night. You didn't deserve it."

"Hey, hey, babe look at me."

Tears still cloud his vision as he looks at Cas from his spot in his arms.

"You didn't deserve it either. He is wrong about everything he said to you and he knows it. I don't care if he likes me or not because he's not you." He tries to wipe some of Dean's tears away. "This might seem like a weird question, but do you think his problem starts with your father?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Because you've said that Samuel used to tell you John died and you wouldn't see him again. And being his father-in-law he should hope that he returns to you and your mother. Last night I noticed they didn't say anything to one another, except when they were at the table."

Dean sniffs furrowing his brows staying in his spot. "But why would he hate me?"

Cas plants a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Let's dissect this. This may be far fetched but it could be an explanation. John meets Mary, which I'm guessing is Samuel's only child and daughter."

Dean nods.

"Father's seem to want to protect their daughters the most because females are placed with the label: Vulnerable. Your dad came in and charmed his way into her life and she began to fall for this man. But  Samuel for whatever reason didn't see what she saw in him and till this day still doesn't. Your parents get married and his daughter is happy, but he isn't. Then a little ways down the line you were born. All Samuel sees is the offspring of the man he for some reason despises. So as you grow up he distances himself away from you. Then Sammy is born and it's 'oh look they've named one of their children after me' and he gets excited. Realizing what he missed out on with you he tries to recreate it with your brother. Somehow showing in his own way that he's capable of showing love. But then you get older and when everyone else and yourself was trying to reconnect the two of you, he felt like maybe you hated him for how he treated you all those years. So he doesn't see the point in trying to make up for lost time. Resulting in him not knowing how to properly express his emotions for anyone except for Sammy. Because children only see what you put in front of them and not what's actually inside. So he keeps up this facade of not caring about you when he actually does."

Dean has stopped crying at this point of their conversation. "That doesn't explain why he said what he did last night."

"There's a huge chance Samuel is homophobic. But yesterday he took it too far because he didn't think you would fight back and in that moment you two were just looking to hurt each other."

Dean brings both hands down his own face before moving them to Cas' head, bringing him down for a kiss.

"This is crazy, but there's a little part of me that hopes you're right, Babe."

After they sit together for a little while longer Cas puts on his shirt and walks Dean downstairs to get him something to eat before running back up to take a shower.

Dean comes back up, when Cas is putting on some jeans, to take his own shower. When Dean is done they begin watching Netflix together off of Cas' laptop before Dean has a visitor.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a knock on Cas' bedroom door and red hair filter in.

"Dean, someone's here to see you."

The couple share a look before Dean climbs off the bed.

Anna opens the door wider and steps to the side allowing a timid child to walk in.

"Sammy." Dean opens his arms for his little brother. Sam continues forward until Dean picks him up with a grunt. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna nods and softly closes the door.

"You're gettin' heavy. Soon you'll be as big as me... Hey, what's wrong, Champ?"

Dean looks back at Cas with a worried look on his face. Sam is fidgeting with his fingernails with his lip poked out. Making a gesture for him to remove himself from the room so the brothers could talk, Dean shakes his head.

"Let's sit with Cas."

They do exactly that with Sam resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asks moving hair out of his little brothers face.

Sam remains silent.

"Hi Sam."

Hazel eyes flicker to Cas before he looks back down.

"Are you okay?"

He receives a small head shake.

"Did you miss Dean?"

A nod of the head.

"Is that why you're sad?"

A hesitant shake of the head.

"Do you want to tell us what's bothering you?"

Sam finally makes eye contact with Cas.

"It's okay, you can tell us."

"I got you and Dean in trouble."

Cas scrunches up his nose shifting himself on the bed to be crisscross in front of the little boy.

"Are you talking about what happened yesterday?"

A nod.

"Sammy, that wasn't your fault."

"Why did grandpa yell at Dean?"

Cas looks up at his boyfriend to see he's staring straight ahead with tears brimming his eyes for the second time that day. He grabs the hand that was resting on Sam's shins.

"He didn't like that Dean and I painted your nails and our own."

"Why?"

"Do you remember how I told you guys paint their nails?"

"Mhm."

"Well, there are some people who believe guys shouldn't do that even if it's clear polish." Cas begins to rub circles into Dean's hand.

"Why?"

"They believe it's only something girls should wear just like you thought until I explained it to you."

"Is that why grandpa was mad?"

"Yes, it is. When you get older you'll understand why your grandfather got so upset."

"Okay..."

"Are you feeling better now?"

Sam nods with a small smile.

"You want to give your brother a hug? I think he needs one."

Cas releases Dean's hand as Sam wraps his arms around his neck. Dean sniffs as he traps his sibling in his arms.

"I love you, Sammy."

"Love you." Comes Sam's muffled reply.

Sam unlatches and turns to Cas before falling forward to do the same to him. Dean takes the time to wipe his eyes. Sam stays seated between the couple, hair falling in his face, when he asks.

"Can we play now?"

 "Yeah, what do you want to play?" Dean asks moving some hair that was about to go into Sam's eye.

The adorable thinking face strikes again. "...The letter game."

Cas looks curiously between the brothers. "What's the letter game?"

"I play the guitar and we go through the alphabet naming the things we see around us that starts with the letters. Even though Sammy has them down pat he still likes to play it."

Sam nods happily along.

"Oh, Sammy I don't have my guitar."

"Gabe has one I'll ask if you could use his."

"Thank you."

Cas gets off of the bed and makes his way out of the room. Knocking on his brother's bedroom door he waits for it to open.

"Cas?"

"Could Dean use your guitar so him and Sam can play a game?"

"I see you're not pregnant, so I guess he can use it." Gabe states walking over to his closet. Turning around he outright laughs at his little brothers red face.

"You can have babies?" A curious voice questions behind Cas.

Cas' mouth opens and closes as his brother's laughter gets louder and Dean bites his lip to keep from laughing. 

"I won't need the guitar. I just remembered that I needed to upload the video. So we need to go to my place."

"Are you sure?"

Dean looks down at his little brother taking a sucker from Gabe. "....Yeah, I'm sure."

"Be careful you two. You need me just call." Gabe seriously tells them.

Both teens nod.

Walking out of the house Cas locks the door while the brothers make their way to the sidewalk. A little ways from the house Sam removes his hand from his sucker and takes Cas'. Sam starts to swing both sets of enclosed hands, while he looks around.

"Who dem fine men!?"

"Hey Charlie and Jo! What are y'all doin?!"

Charlie drives closer coming to a stop beside them.

"We weren't doing anything worth wild, probably just gonna watch some movies."

"Hm."

Sam removes his hand from Cas' to take the sucker out of his mouth. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"What are you guys playing?" Jo asks, she loves to play with Sam.

"...The letter game."

"Yeah, we'd love to play with you guys. Are you headed home?"

"Mhm." Sam nods along with comment already having put the sucker back in his mouth.

"Hop in. We're all going to the same place."

When they make it to the Winchester residence Sam is the first one to get out the car with a little help from Dean. Dean is right behind him when he knocks on the door with the sucker in his hand.

Mary answers making eye contact with Dean before Sam shoves the candy in her direction.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Gabe. I don't want it anymore momma."

"Okay, I'll take care of it for you." She takes the sucker and watch her youngest run into the house.

Everyone has joined Dean at the door by the time she turns back around. He gives her a quick hug and leads his group inside.

"Me and Cas are gonna head up right quick. Why don't you guys play with Sam in the backyard."

The girls go in search for Sam and by the squeak that came after it didn't take long.

In Dean's room he sits on his bed tuning his instrument. Cas finds Dean's phone on his desk and it's on fifty percent.

"Hey Babe, do you want me to put your phone on the charger?"

"Uh, yes please."

Cas locates the cord by Dean's bedside.

After he finishes with the guitar he settles himself into his computer seat, opening up his laptop.

"How does the guitar tie in with the letter game?" Cas asks sitting on the bed fiddling with one of the strings.

"I think Sammy just likes to hear me play it because there is no rhythm we go with its random every time."

"How does he know what pregnant means?"

"We were at the store and he saw this woman with, ya know," Dean swivels to the side and makes a hump gesture with one arm before turning back. "I explained to him that she was pregnant and what that meant, but when he started asking how she got that way, I managed to distract him from the question. That is not my department." He finishes with a chuckle.

"Why don't you have any stickers on your guitar?"

"You're just full of question today. Uh, I never really thought to put any on there, but if you want to you can."

Cas nods out of questions just in time for Dean to pop out of the seat and come to collect his instrument. On the way to the door Dean turns around to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

"Thank you for earlier. I just hate to see him like that."

"You're welcome."

The couple finally make it downstairs out into the backyard where the girls and Sam are patiently waiting. Dean starts up the melody.

"Alright, since we have more people then we usually do, we aren't going to use the things around us. But Sammy if you want to you can. And we are starting with you and then we're going around the circle....One....Two....Three... Go."

"Ummm, air."

"Ant."

"Apple."

"Apricot."

"Airplane."

"Bee!"

"Bear."

"Berries."

"Box."

"Badger."

And so on and so on. Eventually the adults come out when they get to S. When Dean looks up he makes direct eye contact with his grandfather, but his fingers never falter. 


	21. Chapter 21

Dean's grandparents are only here for one more day and his parents thought it would be fun to go swimming.

Cas was invited by Dean himself, he doesn't know if his parents told him to invite him or not. But that doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter because he is walking towards the entrance of the water park hand in hand with his boyfriend. Their friends we're on either sides of them and Sammy was walking in front of Dean and Cas.

The adults were trailing behind talking to one another.

Cas glances back at Dean's grandfather. Dean told him they had to talk him into coming. They meaning, Deanna, Mary, and reluctantly John.

Samuel doesn't send them odd looks like he did the first day they were here. He just watches them sometimes. Cas hasn't said anything to Dean about it, but he has noticed. They were in the backyard shooting a video and beyond the camera, Cas could see Samuel coming to the sliding door every now and then, looking out at them sitting together and laughing.

As Mary and John pay for everyone Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder, waiting for their wristbands. Dean plants a kiss on his head, before leaning his own on top.

Out of the side of Cas' eye he sees Charlie with her phone up in front of herself with the camera pointed towards them.

"That's going on Instagram isn't it?"

"Of course. With the tags: cute boyfriends, precious, relationship goals. There will probably be more. Thank you." Charlie says as she gets her wristband first.

Once everyone has on their wristbands, they find a place beside the huge swimming pool. The girls go into the bathroom and Mary and Deanna tell the guys to do the same. Mainly Sammy, just in case he had to pee. When they get back, the girls are standing at the table waiting.

Sam is beckoned forward for some sunscreen. Cas takes his arms out of his short sleeve shirt, while in front of him Dean grabs the collar of his shirt and shucks it off in one smooth move.

Dean takes the sunscreen from his mom and applies it where he can reach.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"When you decide you don't wanna be a T-Rex anymore, could you help me put some of this on my back?"

Cas blushes and instead of taking the shirt off, he pushes his arms back through the sleeves. Standing he squeezes some sunscreen into his hand before apply to his boyfriend's back.

Dean turns around, taking the bottle from Cas and looks at him expectantly.

They have been working out regularly, but it takes time to get where Cas would like to be and that is actually where Dean is. Since there first workout session Dean has toned up a little more. Cas himself have seen improvements with his arms and his chest, they're not substantial, but they're there.

"Are you gonna swim with your shirt on?"

Cas shakes his head, still not removing the shirt. Dean pulls him off slightly to the side, so they can have a somewhat private conversation.

“What’s wrong?” He asks concerned.

Cas rolls his eyes, looking off to the side. “It’s stupid. You look like that and I look like this.” He lifts his shirt, before letting it drop back down over his stomach.

Dean places a hand on Cas’ cheek. “What did I tell you before? You’re beautiful. I know you don’t like how you are now, but I do. The way you look doesn’t define you, okay? You’re just as adorable as the first day we met.”

After a kiss, Cas slides his shirt off and turns around for Dean to put some sunscreen on his back. After he’s all sunscreened up, as a group they head into the water. The adults pay with Sammy and the teens head into deeper water to start goofing around.

Charlie splashes some water at Jo before swim/running behind Dean. And that is how Cas and Dean become caught in-between the two and their water splashing.

Dean disappears underwater, but only Cas seem to notice since the other two have their eyes closed. Everyone around them contribute to making the water ripple, making it hard for Cas to figure out where Dean is with the water in his eyes.

Then he hears Jo squeak behind him. Turning he sees Dean with her on his shoulders and she has her hands on his head. Receiving a wink from his boyfriend, he drops Jo back into the water. When she comes back up removing strands of hair from her face she declares war.

Cas doesn’t have a choice when she pulls him towards her because Charlie takes Dean for her team. Dipping under water, Jo climbs onto his shoulders and Charlie does the same with Dean.

He will say the workouts have helped a lot with his strength, he can do two pull ups now.

Charlie and Jo begin to attempt to knock each other off, while the couple focuses on not losing their footing. Some onlookers begin to gather around them watching and waiting to see who gets knocked off first.

Stealthy, Cas steps on one of Dean's feet when he was about to move it, resulting in the loss of Team Charlie/Dean.

Cheers go off around them and Jo celebrates.

“Cas cheated!” Is the first thing out of Dean’s mouth when he surfaces.

“Just because you guys loss, Dean. Doesn’t mean you should blame others for it.” Cas calmly states, smiling at Dean’s astounded face.

“You guys are really cute couples.”

The four teens focus of the woman who gave them the compliment and the women standing with her.

“Thank you.” Jo responds slinging an arm around Charlie with a bright smile.

Dean pulls Cas towards himself resting his chin on his shoulder with a charming smile.

The women eyes widen having realized they aren’t the straight couples they thought they were. Even though Jo is the only straight one out of the four of them, she tends to act like she’s Charlie’s girlfriend when need be.

“Oh, I thought, sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed; you guys are still rather cute. My daughter and her girlfriend are just right over there and between us, I think one of them are going to propose soon.”

She winks and starts to walk away with her friends.

“Well, that didn’t go the way I thought it would.” Jo says, leaning on Charlie.

The other three agree.

Mary calls them over to eat and they drag themselves out of the water. They eat in no time, but have to wait so they don’t get cramps. The waiting time is filled with pictures and jokes. At one point Charlie had to help Jo get the ponytail holder out of her hair because it was tangled.

When they get back into the water they play with Sam until he runs to the kiddy pool where there’s a fountain raining water back into the pool below.

They go on some of the water parks rides not really having as much fun as they did when they were in the larger pool.

The pool they started in has a slide on the side of it in the center and there is another one in the deepest end of it. They choose to slide in the center, not wanting to swim all the way back up. On the sixth time Cas takes his turn on the slide he goes down a little too fast. He hits the water and his knee hits the bottom, he feels a sting.

Dean was waiting at the bottom so they could go back up together and takes notice of the frown on Cas’ face.

“You okay, Babe?”

“I think I scraped my knee.” Cas replies, grimly.

Dean comes closer, telling Cas to throw an arm around his shoulder so he could take a look. Raising his knee up out of the water, he sucks in a breath when the air hits it. It’s not bad, but you can definitely tell he scraped it on the bottom. He’s out for the count.

His boyfriend scoops him up and begins their journey to the area his grandparents and mom are sitting. Cas tells the girls where they’re going when they ask and once they assure he’s okay they return to the slide.

“My poor, Baby.” Dean says like a mother would.

Deanna’s the first to notice them from her spot on the lounging chair. “What happened?”

“Cas scraped his knee on the bottom because he came out of the slide too fast.”

Dean sets him down on one of the unoccupied sides of the picnic table. Mary comes over, digging through a bag she brought with her.

“I’m glad I brought it. I thought I was going to have use this for Sammy.” She hands the kit off to Dean when he reaches out for it.

“Thanks, Mom.”

She pats his shoulder before making her way back over to her own lounge chair.

Dean brings Cas’ legs over his. He wipes with scrap with an alcohol pad, saying sorry when Cas’ leg jerked a little. Finishing up with some ointment and a Band-Aid he places a kiss on top.

A little bit later Dean begins humming, looking at others run around, well walking since running was against the rules.

“What are you singing?” Cas asks curiosity getting the best of him.

“Color by Todrick Hall. I’m thinking about having us do a cover for it.”

“I haven’t heard it; how does it go?”

Dean clears his throat. “There’s something ‘bout you that makes my skies blue. But whenever we’re through all I can do is see color. There’s something ‘bout us when we’re together. Whenever you’re there, everywhere I see color.” Their eyes connect. “That’s just the course, but does that sound like a good song to sing. I actually really like it.”

“It sounds pretty; I want to listen to it.”

Dean reaches back onto the table top for his phone, as he’s searching for it, Samuel makes his way over.

He clears his throat, drawing Dean’s attention from his phone. He’s grandson places his device to the side and brings Cas’ legs closer to himself.

Samuel starts rather awkwardly. “I know things between us are strained and I insulted you and your… boyfriend. I had no right to say what I did. The last thing I want to see is harm come to you or your brother. I don’t show how much you mean to me being my grandson and all. I leave you out, a lot. That’s just me being stubborn and I have missed out on some of your life because of it. I crossed a line I shouldn’t have the other day and I apologize to both of you boys. These videos seem to make you happy and I want you to know you have my support in wherever your life is going. Castiel, it’s obvious to me how much you care and how happy you make my grandson and all I ask is that you don’t hurt him like I have done.”

The emotion in his voice is a great indicator of how genuine his apology is. He’s not going to allow himself to, but he looks like he’s about to cry. Maybe this outing was a great eye opener for him.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you for apologizing, you’re forgiven.” Cas sticks out his hand for a shake, Samuel returns.

Dean gently slides out from under Cas’ legs, standing in front of his grandfather. Samuel goes for a shake, but instead Dean embraces him, closing his eyes when it’s returned. This is something Dean has probably craved from the older man for the longest time and did took how many odd years to get it.

“I forgive you too. I love you, Grandpa. I shouldn’t have said any of the things I did either. We both were in the wrong. We have a lot of things to patch up between us because this little moment, sadly isn’t enough to fix everything, but it’s a start. Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me and thank you for apologizing to Castiel. That honestly was the best move to make right now because when you added him in the equation, it seriously upset me. Mainly because he is an amazing person that you insulted without knowing anything about him, but since he was linked to me you knew if you said something about him that would’ve ticked me off even more. He helped me through that time and I talked to him about things I never shared with absolutely anyone, not even Charlie and Jo and you how long we’ve been friends. If it wasn’t for him, I probably wouldn’t have forgiven you. He does make me happy, more than happy. Thank you for accepting us and I would love to be able to call you like I do Granny and tell you about things in my life I’m excited about.”

This time it’s Samuel who initiates the hug.

“I’m proud of you.”

He walks back over to his wife and daughter where they were watching the interaction. Dean sits back down under Cas’ legs, staring at the ground.

“That felt good.” He hears Dean whisper.

Cas slips his legs off, so he can scoot closer to Dean.

“That’s all I wanted. A sorry.” Dean blows out big thing of breath. He turns his head with a smile on his face.

“I’m proud of you too, Babe. You took care of that very maturely.”

“Thank you.”

They listen to music, cuddle, share kisses, and talk about random things.

When it comes time for everyone to leave, John ends up carrying a worn out Sam. All of them are somewhat red in some areas.

Charlie and Jo are dropped off first, then Cas is next being walk to the front door by Dean.

“I’ll call you later, yeah?”

“I shall answer, if I’m not sleep.” Cas chuckles.

Dean kisses him and jogs back to the car, shouting out goodbyes as they pull off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like my writing style has changed, there is a possibly that it has. I've become more comfortable with the things that I write so hopefully that showed in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around. I love y'all, a bunch! <3
> 
> Comments are always welcome!!! <3
> 
> I didn't forget about you guys. *wink*


	22. Chapter 22

With the summer coming to an end, Michael wanted to spend some time with his boys. Cas was all for it, since he hasn’t spent any time with his family. Well, mainly his dad and Gabe.

He told Dean and in return he was told to have fun. 

Right now, they were headed to some baseball game. All of them had caps and baseball tees on. Cas doesn’t know a darn thing about baseball, but when his dad came into his room with the hopeful invitation for Cas to join them he couldn’t say, “no”. 

Michael and Gabe were in the front seats of the vehicle discussing who they thought would win, while Cas sat quietly in the back, gazing out the window. Arriving to the stadium, they manage to find somewhere to park before walking the rest of the way to the stadium. 

Finally getting through the crowded entrance the three males go to find their seats. They’re pretty decent in Cas’ opinion since they’re in the middle. 

They go and get some stuff from the concession stand, before returning. Michael and Gabe really get into the pre-game activities and Cas laughs at their enthusiasm. 

As the game starts, Cas begins to think. 

He starts thinking about school, mainly. 

Going to a new school in a new state is something he has never experienced. He doesn’t know how the other teens will react to him. Will it be different? Or will it be the same as his last school? Apart him doesn’t want to be blended in with the walls around him. He wants to experience what other teenagers do. Like going out with friends, be a part of a group that laughs a little too loud at lunch, or even gossiping. Cas isn't one to gossip, but some stuff just can’t be resisted. 

His siblings won’t be with him this year and that’s not something that makes him nervous. It kind of gives him the chance to really figure out who he really is in a way. Don’t get him wrong, Anna and Gabe are the best siblings anyone could ask for, but they smother him without trying to. Unlike other siblings they don’t let him figure stuff out on his own. Cas understands that he’s their baby brother, but this baby is growing up. He’s seventeen now, he has a boyfriend that he cares about deeply, and if they don’t let him off the invisible leash now… When will they? 

He is concerned about how people will react to him and Dean. Cas wouldn’t hide his sexuality because it’s a part of who he is, but Dean… He doesn’t know if the people at his school watch his videos or even know that he’s bi. It’s messed up in a way because he doesn’t want Dean to be outcasted because he’s with him. At this point he’s just over thinking this. There will obviously be people who will disagree with the relationship, but on the other hand; Dean is the kind of person you just shouldn’t have a reason to hate on other than jealousy. Well, that problem just solved itself. There shouldn’t be a problem with them. 

Believe it or not, Cas doesn’t know what he wants to do with the rest of his life after he graduates. He has no idea if he wants to go to college or not. That might not be a good thing. He doesn’t want to end up being stuck at a job he hates. He’s bound to have a freak out about this at some point, but that will not be now. 

Coming out of his daydream, apparently, his dad’s and Gabe’s team just got another point. 

“I’m about to head to the restroom.” He tells his brother tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Okay, do you need me to go with you?” Gabe is already getting ready to stand back up after just sitting down. 

“No, I can find it myself.” Cas gets up before Gabe can say anything. 

Excusing himself pass the other attenders, it doesn’t take him long to find it, thanks to the big signs hanging from the rafters. 

Surprisingly the bathroom is empty when he makes his way through the door. Going to the furthest urinal, he begins to relieve himself. The entrance to the bathroom opens and Cas makes that awkward eye contact with the gentleman that just came in. And the situation gets even more awkward when said gentleman decides to use the urinal next to Cas. The teen leans forward more than he ever would, using the restroom to create some type of extra walling. Shaking and tucking himself back in, he flushes and heads over to the sinks. 

Again, the man chooses to be right beside Cas. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi…” Cas replies trying not to laugh at how strange this is. 

“How old are you?” The man asks with curious light brown eyes. 

_What the fuck?_

Cas walks over to the paper towels, pulling two out. “I’m fifteen.” 

“Wow, with a voice like that? Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m positive.” He chuckles out. 

“I thought you were older than that. You’re skinny but you got a shape to you. Do you work out?” The man leans against the tiled wall. 

“With my boyfriend.” Cas feels his cheeks get hot as the man not so subtly looks him up and down. Cas slowly begins to walk towards the bathroom door. 

“It’s a shame all the hot ones are either taken, illegal, or both. Before you leave, what’s your name?” 

“Jeffery.” Cas throws out, pulling open the door and speed walking away. 

That guy had to be at least twenty-four or twenty-five years old. What the actual fuck? That has never happened to Cas before and he wouldn’t’ve imagined something like that happening ever in his lifetime. He has to tell Dean. 

Finding an area where some of the loudness is muted, he calls Dean. 

_**“Hey Babe. Havin’ fun?”** _

“Yeah, I have to tell you what just happened to me.” 

_**“What happened?”** _

“Okay, so, I just went to the bathroom and no one was in there, right. So, I go to the furthest urinal just in case someone came in. This guy had to be twenty-four or twenty-five came in and used the urinal next to me. Mind you no one else is in there aside from us two. I go to wash my hands and he uses the one next to me. Then he said, “hey”, and I said it back, just to be nice and then he asked how old was I. I told him I was fifteen and of course he didn’t believe me because of my voice. He started checking me out Dean and asked if I worked out. I said I did with you, but I said, “with my boyfriend” and then he goes, “it’s a shame all the hot ones are either taken, illegal, or both”. He asked for my name but I told him it was Jeffery. That’s crazy, right?” 

Dean is quiet on the other end for a second, before he clears his throat. 

_**“Yeah, that’s- that’s interesting. But Baby you gotta realize you don’t look like you’re in high school.”** _

Cas lightly frowns. “I don’t?” 

_**“No. Over the summer you had your glo up.”** _

“What’s a glo up?” 

Dean laughs at the confused tone in his boyfriend’s voice. 

_**“It’s when you get even more attractive. At the beginning of summer, you were down right adorable, but, uh, now you look like somebody’s fantasy.”** _

“Dean… I think you may be a little biased.” Cas feels himself blushing once again, biting his lip. 

_**“Baby, biased? No way. Have you not seen the comments under videos or on Instagram? You’re hot, point blank period.”** _

On the other end of the phone, a door closes and music gets turn on. 

_**“You know what I can imagine you in, Cas?”** _

“What?” 

_**“Those pants the baseball players have to wear. I could imagine you runnin’ around the field gettin’ sweaty…”** _

Cas readjusts the cap on his head. They have done this before, but usually it’s late at night. 

“Dean, please. I’m still at the baseball game.” 

Dean groans with a low chuckle. 

_**“Can we finish this later then?”** _

“Yes, as soon as I can I’ll call you back. I’ll try not make you wait too long.” Cas says quietly into the phone as people are passing by. 

_**“You know I’ll wait as long as I need to.”** _

Cas’ phone rings in his ear and he pulls it back to see that it’s Gabe. 

“I have to go, Gabe is calling.” 

_**“Bye, Babe.”** _

Dean hangs up the phone.

He goes back to his family after cooling down a bit. Sitting for a while, wondering just how long a baseball game is, Cas gets a text. 

It’s a picture from Dean. 

It was taken sideways. His shirt is up and there is wh- Holy cow. How the hell was he so slow on the up take of this photo? Jeez. 

Cas shoves his phone back in his pocket trying not to think of later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


	23. Chapter 23

It was finally time for school sign up and Cas was nervous. He was nervous because a new school year was ahead of him in a new school. But, this time he felt different. He felt different because this time he had a boyfriend and friends. 

Apart of him is excited, just a teeny bit though. He’s not a people person, but he will see new faces and maybe make his own friends. 

His mom wanted to go to the school alongside Mary, so they could talk about the establishment. While Cas mind was somewhere else, Dean was texting beside him. 

They enter and he looks around the building. He’s going to get lost at some point, he just knows it. There’s a trophy case as soon as you walk into the main doors. The school most be very sport oriented. Black and gold is everywhere. The school colors. There’s students helping sign people in and sell things. Some teachers milling about, talking to some parents. Freshman looking like they should be in the sixth grade still and some students that look like they should be in college. Overall, everyone seems friendly. 

“Dean.” 

Cas comes back to himself, looking over to see a black guy walking towards them. 

“Vic. What’s up, man?” 

They do a handshake before pulling each other in for a one pat hug. 

“It’s too soon to come back to school.” 

“Amen to that.” Dean says on a chuckle. 

“How’ve you been? Since the last time we talked?” 

“I’ve been great. How about yourself?” 

“Just fine, man. I’ve been keepin’ up with your vids, you’re gettin’ better.” 

“Thanks.” 

Vic looks at Cas and he slightly blushes because he was staring at him. “If I remember correctly, your name is Castiel, right?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Victor, but everyone calls me Vic.” 

Cas shakes the hand offered to him. “Nice to meet you.” 

Vic nods. “You have a nice voice, it’s good you found this knucklehead.” He slaps Dean’s arm. 

Cas smiles shyly not knowing what to say. 

“You haven’t posted for a while yourself. You workin’ on somethin’?” Dean asks his friend. 

“Um, actually I wanna get with you on that. I got an idea, but I need some vocals for it.” 

“Okay, just call or text me when you can or we can meet up and discuss it.” 

“Alright, thanks.” They one pat hug again. “Cas, you need anything just shout. But he’s good at sayin’ outta trouble. Hopefully, I can talk you into bein’ in the video too.” 

“I’d be open to it, thank you.” 

They watch him walk away. 

“Are all of your friends nice? Does he sing too?” 

“Vic’s a dancer. A great one at that. Um, I’d like to think they are. I think I’ve found the good ones, ‘cause like everywhere else… There are people you shouldn’t deal with here.” Dean looks at him seriously before his mom calls him over. 

Cas found his mom sitting in a desk filling out his information, he sat down next to her. He’s in a group text with Charlie, Jo, and Dean. Charlie was debating on when to come up to the school because she was old enough to sign herself up for it. Jo already went earlier in the day with her mom. 

He felt the side of his face tingling. That weird feeling you get when someone is staring at you. 

Cas looks up from his phone and it takes him a second to locate the stare. There’s a girl with brown hair and eyes to match. She’s pale and she has a smirk on her face. He quickly looks back down. Going on to ignore her, he returns to his phone. 

He sees someone sit beside him at the side of his eye, but doesn’t look. He only looks when he feels the stare again. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” 

“Castiel…” 

“You new here?” 

“Yes.” Cas feels the phone vibrate in his hand. 

“You look like you’ll like it here. It’s a decent school, I guess. The teachers here don’t really care what you do, unless you’re being an asshole. Are you an asshole?” 

“I don’t think so…” 

“You got a girlfriend?” 

“I have a boyfriend.” 

She looks him up and down. “Hm, would you try something with a chick?” 

“…I don’t think I would feel comfortable with that…” 

“Shame. What grade are you in?” 

“Twelfth…” 

“Same. Your boyfriend go here?” 

“Yes…” 

The girl’s phone rings and she rolls her eyes. “What do you want?... I just fuckin’ gave you one… I’m busy… Trying to get this guy’s number…” She looks at Cas who stares back. “He’s hot. Got these blue eyes anyone would die for… No, same grade… He looks a little nerdy, but in the hot way…” She sighs. “Here I come.” She hangs up the phone, standing up. “I’ll see you around.” She winks and walks out of the classroom. 

Cas remains still as he stares at the door. He didn’t even get her name… 

Hannah finishes up with his paperwork and turns it in. 

He’s still thinking about it as they’re headed to get something to eat. Mary and Dean meet them there. 

They’re all seated at the table, waiting on their food. 

“Who was that girl that was talking to you, Cas?” 

“Huh?” 

“That girl that came and sat next to you. I couldn’t hear what she was saying.” 

Cas shakes his head. 

“What girl?” Dean is staring at him, brow furrowed. 

“It was some girl that asked my name and what grade I was in.” 

“What did she look like?” 

“She was short with long brown hair and she had brown eyes. I can’t really describe her.” 

Dean looks down at the table. 

“Do you know her?” Mary asks her son. 

“No, he could be describing so many girls up there.” Dean says nonchalantly. 

The group goes on to talk about something else, but throughout lunch Dean has an absent look on his face, he’s trying to cover up. 

After, they go back to Cas’ home. Mary and Hannah only talk for about thirty minutes, before Mary calls for her son. 

“Bye, Babe.” Dean kisses Cas about to walk out of the room. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you know who the girl is?” 

Dean slowly turns around, hitting his palm with his phone. “She was wearin’ all black?” 

“Yes.” 

“Look like she has a permeant smirk?” 

“Yes…” 

Dean comes closer to his now standing boyfriend. “Stay away from her.” 

“Why?...” Slightly shaken at the seriousness coming from his boyfriend. 

Dean puts a hand on the side of Cas’ neck. “She’s one of the ones you shouldn’t deal with.” Dean can tell thoughts are flying every which way inside Cas’ head. He pulls him closer, wrapping him up in a hug. “I’m not sayin’ this to scare you. Just pease stay away from her.” He kisses his forehead. 

Cas plops back down on his bed, staring at his hands. “What’s her name?” 

Dean sighs. “Meg.” 

He leaves Cas letting the name sink into his head. 

Cas doesn’t like the way the simple thought of the girl made Dean’s mood drop earlier. He’ll try to avoid her at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
